Secret Loves, Secret Lives
by Kudos4U
Summary: Kyo was locked up, and now Tohru's pregnant and dealing with another secret...Kyo had another lover? TohruXKyoXYuki There is some shonen-ai.
1. Secrets

Secret Loves, Secret Lives

Chapter 1: Secrets

Princess Sango

Tohru knew Kyo would have had to leave her. Akito had warned her as much since she had revealed herself as God. So as she lay in his bed crying over a love lost, she wondered why she didn't withdraw from her love, to make the separation easier. Kyo had warned her too, but the fiery red eyes that were so passionate for her, and the looks he gave her as he kissed her, touched her and made her feel indescribable… It was too much for them to pretend nothing was happening.

She had thrown caution to the wind, and had loved him the last year with no bounds. If they wanted to take a day for themselves, they did it. Kyo and Tohru were pretty inseparable till a week ago. They made sure that nothing got in the way of there dwindling time, the time they had together till he left. Of course, there were times when Kyo would disappear for awhile, and Tohru respected it. She thought he needed to take in some stuff without her by his side.

So as she lay in his bed, clutching his pillow and picturing him in her mind was how she spent her nights. Shigure and Yuki hadn't mentioned much, but they did give her a sympathetic gaze every time they looked upon her. Tohru sometimes couldn't stand it and would always leave the room. Now that she and Yuki didn't have school anymore, she could freely mourn.

On this particular night however, she heard the door open and saw Yuki standing in the doorway. Yuki's purple eyes stared at her intensely as he glided over to the bed and soon lay beside her. Tohru gave him a questioning look, and Yuki answered it, "I guess you're shocked to see me here. I wish to confide in you a secret of mine and Kyo's. I didn't hate Kyo, as it seems on the outside, but we were…secret lovers."

Yuki looked at Tohru's eyes, and noticed how a slight confusion was in there but she didn't speak it. Yuki continued, "When he wasn't with you, he was with me. Kyo wouldn't let me lessen the fighting impact, to keep him around. He told me that if he were to win and found out I lessened; I would be in big trouble with him. That's why I didn't. Kyo though, was preparing me with his departure just as much as you."

Tohru finally found a voice, "Why didn't I ever find out about the two of you?"

"This was a huge secret Tohru, something that Akito could never find out about. I mean, who would believe, or want to believe the rat could actually love the cat and vice versa?" Yuki looked into her hurt blue eyes, and he held her as close as he dared. "I think he wanted to keep his two love lives separate. I'm just tired of hurting alone, and I thought maybe if I confided in you we could share the pain together."

Tohru turned her back to Yuki, her face was slightly red and she knew Yuki could never fully share her pain. "Yuki, I'm glad you confided in me, but right now I'm trying to deal with more that just losing Kyo. I'm trying to deal with the changes in my body also."

"I don't understand Tohru."

Tohru turned back around but quickly closed her eyes again, "You and I have lost Kyo, that is true, but I have gained and lost at the same time. I have gained Kyo's child, something that is precious, but I wish that this joy would've come earlier, so Kyo…so Kyo could've shared the joy too." She opened her eyes to see Yuki's gaze soften and pull her a little closer. Tohru felt some comfort now, but only slightly as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"You cry so much, your cheeks might stain with the streaks," Yuki joked as he wiped the tears away with his hand. "Tohru, you don't have to be alone. I can help you with whatever you need. Mostly because he is my lover and that's his kid, but also that I love you in a way."

Tohru smiled gently, "Thank-you but I think that might be too much of me to ask."

Yuki shook his head and moved his hand so he intertwined it with hers. He squeezed her hand gently and whispered, "It's an honor for me to do this for you Tohru. Don't think it's too much, I'm a Sohma who gets money anywhere on a whim. I can help you, and I will. Please let me."

Tohru closed her eyes and nodded, finally feeling dreamland closing in on her. Yuki was about to get up but Tohru refused to let go of his hand. "Please, don't leave me here alone tonight. Even if I wake up tomorrow and it's not Kyo, it's still someone who understands." Yuki whispered a short reply and Tohru scooted over for him but refused to let go of his hand, as they both drifted off to sleep.

TBC…


	2. Kyo's Replacement

Chapter 2: Kyo's Replacement

Princess Sango

Tohru awoke the next day and felt someone holding onto her hand. She thought maybe it would be Kyo, maybe it had all been a bad dream. Yet, when she turned over and saw the man lying next to her wasn't Kyo she knew none of it was a dream. All the facts from last night replayed in her mind and she bit her lip. Kyo had loved them both, her and Yuki, but never had Kyo told her about Yuki.

A wave of hurt crashed onto her, she understood why they had kept it secret but it made her wonder. Did he not trust her with his own secrets? The fact that Kyo and her were dating was a secret within their own world. Kyo always feared about getting her hurt by Akito's hands either before or after he was locked up. She knew that too many secrets could lead to a slip up sooner or later, but now the man she thought she knew had just been revealed to her in a totally different light.

Yuki stirred next to her and looked at her, "Tohru…are you okay?"

Tohru met his gaze, "Did you know about me and him, or were you in the dark about me too?"

"…I knew about you, only because he let it slip once. I was stunned to say the least, because at the time he assured me no one was in his life but me. I understand wanting to keep it secret though. I felt kind of what you were feeling now," Yuki explained. He squeezed Tohru's hand, "Kyo ended up telling me everything, and he was saying that he felt guilty for not telling you or me about the other but it would be easier for him to keep it separate to insure our safety."

"Kyo told you though, why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I wasn't totally in with telling others about my personal sexual activities. I wanted to keep myself a secret from you, and Kyo had to respect that. I didn't mean to cause you to doubt Kyo either Tohru, after I found out he spoke very fond of you," Yuki answered.

Tohru looked down at the red comforter and sighed, "I guess it's just a case of over-thinking it. I'm just shocked that's all." Tohru closed her eyes, and drifted slowly back into a sleeping state. Since she's been emotionally and in some ways physically stretched, she sleeps more often than not lately. Yuki took the time and closed his eyes all the while thinking back to the second to last night he saw Kyo…

_Only the moon was there to guide the two to their hide away in the forest. Kyo had been moody and always fought with him when they were in the dog's and Tohru's company. He fought like crazy, with a need to win and a zest to overcome anything. Here though, they were lovers and didn't have to act. They held hands as they found the big tent set up by Yuki's secret base. Getting inside it, Kyo finally greeted Yuki the proper way lovers should, with a kiss. _

_Yuki noticed the need for passion and pressed back with his own needs. Kyo pulled away though and looked down. Kyo looked defeated and sad. "I'm sorry…"_

_Kyo looked up with those fiery eyes, "Don't apologize, it's not your fault I can't beat you fair and square. I was never supposed to beat you."_

_Yuki shook his head and held onto Kyo's hand, "I've offered to let up on you, just a little. Think of Tohru and I, we both want you around."_

"_I'd have a hard time looking at the both of you if I can't even win a simple fight. I have honor Yuki, you know that. I know you both want me around, but I need to win fair and square. That was the deal made with Akito…" Kyo looked at Yuki's eyes, that were pained but understanding._

"_This is the last night we can be together like this huh?" Yuki asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Yeah, tomorrow is strictly for Tohru and I. Yuki…can you make me a promise?" Kyo looked into Yuki's eyes with intensity._

"_Of course I can, I'd do anything for you."_

"_Take care of Tohru for me when I'm gone. You can tell her about us, one of the reasons I keep you a secret from her is for your privacy."_

_Yuki kissed Kyo softly, "I think I will tell her, but only if I can't handle inner mourning with myself. Tohru's lucky in a way, she can express herself more freely than I can. The most I get to tell you is 'good riddance.' I can't kiss you, I can't touch you, and most importantly tell you I'll miss you."_

"_I'll know from tonight. Damn rat, you're going to make me feel bad! Between you and Tohru my heart is split."_

_Yuki smirked, "That's because I want the baka neko." Kyo growled and Yuki gave a triumphant look as he kissed the cat._

Yuki smiled softly, he remembered the night well. He will take care of Tohru, just like he promised Kyo. The day Kyo walked out of that door with Akito was the day that Yuki was pretty sure that they wouldn't see him for a few years. Both were Kyo's lovers, and now they were left to fend for themselves. Tohru and Yuki would have to deal together, and grow strong. At this moment, Kyo was away and wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Clutching Tohru's hand, he squeezed it and whispered, "I'm here for you right now Tohru. I'm Kyo's replacement; I'm your protector until Kyo gets back to us."

TBC…


	3. Seeing Kyo?

Chapter 3: Seeing Kyo?

Princess Sango

After a couple days, everything in their minds had settled down. Tohru had accepted that Yuki's proposal to care for her and also came to terms with the fact that Yuki was Kyo's other lover. Yuki was preparing for their love's child on the other hand, and was trying to figure out a way to tell Shigure.

Yuki and Tohru were home alone, and they were talking about possibilities. "How about we tell him the baby's yours?"

Yuki shook his head, "With orange hair and red eyes? Then what?"

Tohru sighed, "Just an idea, I mean he's already caught us in the same bed…"

Yuki sat down next to her, "Tohru, you're going to start to show, and we can't hide it for much longer…and you need Hatori to have a look at you."

Tohru put her head on the table and closed her eyes, "Don't you think I know that? Two months…I didn't tell Kyo because if I did…I was afraid the situation might turn worse. Like Kyo resisting Akito or him sending me away from you guys. I didn't know he had you Yuki, because then he might've just had you take care of me like now."

Yuki put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Tohru, would you like to see him?"

"No one can see Kyo, he's locked up and besides, Akito forbid it…" Tohru whispered.

"Hasn't stopped you or me obviously, let's go. Akito's been in bed all day with a cold, and we'll have enough time to say hi." Before she could answer, Yuki grabbed her hand and pulled her outside of the house. They made the walk together, in a hurry though, because it was getting pretty late. By the time they reached the place, it was pretty dark.

Yuki was the one who pushed open the door to the room and saw Kyo on the bed, eyes closed. Tohru crept in behind him and shook him gently, "Kyo, wake up Kyo."

Kyo opened his eyes and saw Tohru, actually saw her. He then looked up and saw Yuki, "Damn rat, why are you guys here? You could get in major trouble for this."

"We just had to see you baka neko. I wanted to tell you that Tohru knows about us, and also that she's pregnant with your child and we're trying to tell Shigure," Yuki elaborated fast, knowing that they could only stay for five minutes more.

Kyo's eyes got wide, and he grasped Tohru's shoulders and kissed her softly, "I'm sorry…maybe you could just tell him that it's mine. He doesn't need to know about you Yuki. Just tell him that you're there for Tohru like a friend." Yuki simply nodded and took that as an answer that sounded more or less reasonable.

Tohru on the other hand was studying him and noticed Kyo's worried expression, his pale face that was once so tan, and the bruises and cuts that marred his once flawless skin. Her own worried expression flickered on her face but she corrected that in an instance. Tohru smiled, "It's okay Kyo, Yuki will help me. I can accept that you had another lover, I still love you. Please, I'm more worried about you being in here alone."

Kyo shook his head, "I got to see you one more time. I really thought I was going crazy, seeing you both here."

"We better get going, someone will be here to check in on you soon," Yuki stood up, watching Kyo kiss Tohru one last time before she left. Yuki leaned over and kissed Kyo quickly, "I wasn't going to pass up the chance either."

"I love you both, and Yuki, please take care of her. Now get out of here and don't get caught!" Kyo smiled as he watched them slip away and close the door.

Yuki and Tohru made the run away from Kyo's room together. When they thought it was safe they slowed to a walk. Tohru asked if they could stop and sit, "He didn't look so good…"

"I know what you mean; I saw the bruises and the cuts. I'm not going to lie; I was treated like that by Akito before. Maybe not to that far of an extent, but pretty close," Yuki looked at Tohru, whose worried look reflected Yuki's.

Tohru cried a little, "We're such a secretive family aren't we?" She patted her stomach gently, "Hopefully things get better before you're born."

Yuki grabbed her hand, "Things will get better. Don't think negatively now Tohru, I know for a fact that you're strong enough to endure anything. I mean, look at where you've been and where you are."

Tohru nodded and leaned into Yuki's shoulder, "Thank-you…"

Yuki smiled, "That's better, now let's get you home. It's actually starting to get cold, and we can't have you catching a cold, now can we?" Tohru nodded and stood up, still holding Yuki's hand as if it were a lifeline and walked with him home.

TBC…


	4. Mobudachi Trio’s Help and Yuki’s Thought

Chapter 4: Mobudachi Trio's Help and Yuki's Thoughts

Princess Sango

The next day Shigure sat down at the table for lunch next to Yuki. Tohru was in the kitchen still fixing lunch so they had some time to talk. "Why have you been sleeping in Kyo's room with Tohru?"

"Tohru wants me there, so I'm there to comfort her," Yuki shrugged.

Shigure studied him, "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Only when Tohru gets here." The two then sat in silence waiting for Tohru, which didn't take long as she came out with yakitori and onigiri. She set them down before sitting down herself.

They ate in silence for awhile, finishing off the meal pretty quickly. Yuki then looked at Tohru, "I think we can tell him now huh?"

Tohru looked down but nodded, "Hai…now or never."

Shigure looked at them both but didn't say anything. Yuki decided to take over then, "Shigure, Tohru's pregnant."

Shigure looked at both of them and pointed to Yuki and then Tohru. Tohru shook her head, her face going red, "No, not Yuki the baby's father is Kyo. Yuki's been helping me."

Yuki looked at Shigure, "We need her to see Hatori, but other than that, it needs to be kept a secret. I mean, what about Akito? I know Akito wouldn't like this one bit."

Shigure sat back a little, "I could see where that might be a problem. Don't worry us Zodiacs can keep a secret pretty well…if you know what I mean." Tohru laughed a little and stood up to clear the dishes from the table but Shigure stopped her, "Don't worry, Yuki can take care of these for now, right?"

Yuki looked up at Tohru and nodded, "I'll do it today. Shigure can call Hatori and talk to him." Yuki took the plates from her hands as he stood up and continued towards the kitchen with them.

Tohru sat down at the table, and watched Shigure get up and heard him make the phone call and came back, "Hatori will be here in twenty minutes, he knows now. Tohru, what are you going to do about clothes? I mean…you are going to get bigger, so you're clothes now won't fit you later."

"I haven't gotten that far yet…"

"Maybe Ayame would be willing to help? He's always in to help his brother, and he'd most likely help you too."

Tohru looked at the table and drew invisible circles with her fingers, "Yeah, that sounds good…"

Shigure smiled, "Then have Yuki take you to Ayame when you notice you're clothes aren't fitting. The Mobudachi Trio will help you Tohru. You don't know it but you've helped us Sohmas more than you think." Shigure smiled and stood up, "I've got some writing to do, so I'll be back later." With that he turned and walked away.

Tohru stood up herself and walked into the kitchen where Yuki was putting away the last dish. She came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around, "So is Hatori coming?"

"He should be here soon, Shigure called him. He also told me to talk to you about having Ayame make me clothes for later on," Tohru blushed.

Yuki nodded, "That makes sense. Will you come with me to talk to him when I have to?"

"Yes, I will go with you. After all you wouldn't have to make the stop if it weren't for me."

"Tohru, please don't talk like it's a chore to take care of you. I want to take care of you, and I wouldn't be doing it if it troubled me."

Tohru blushed, "Hai…"

Yuki surprised her with a close hug, but not too close, "Don't worry about anything right now, just stay healthy and keep smiling. Everything will work out one way or another, you'll see."

A knock on the wall startled them and made them jump away from each other. In the door way stood Hatori who watched them intently. "Oh, Hatori-san, thanks for coming out here!" Tohru bowed slightly and stood up again.

Hatori smiled at Tohru, "No problem. You do need to get looked at, I'm just glad you're keeping the child. Most wouldn't."

Tohru blushed and looked at Yuki, "Yuki's been a lot of help, and now everyone who knows is offering to help me, so I'll pull through. I wouldn't think about abandoning any child."

Hatori walked up to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "You're very brave, because you know what could happen if Akito found out. Does Kyo know?"

Yuki cut in, "No need to scare her Hatori, and yes Kyo does know."

"Tohru, shall we go to your room for the check up?" Tohru nodded and all three of them trekked upstairs where Hatori proceeded to make sure Tohru was healthy and the baby was alright. He ended up giving her vitamins and specific instructions to not go anywhere near the stairs after she reached five months. Yuki was told to make sure she didn't stress herself out to much. Luckily, Kyo's room was downstairs, so it didn't matter.

Tohru thanked Hatori one more time before seeing him leave to go find Shigure. Sitting on her bed, she looked at Yuki, "So, shall I start moving my stuff into Kyo's room or should we go see Ayame?"

"Let's go see my brother first, and then we'll move your stuff into Kyo's. That way he can start making some clothes." Yuki stood up and helped Tohru up as they got into warm clothes and announced they were leaving before putting on their shoes and making their way to Ayame's.

Of course, when they got their, Ayame greeted them in the oh-so-casual random girl outfit before changing into one that's more masculine. He welcomed them into the back room and they all sat around the table while Mine made tea. While Mine was in the kitchen, Yuki and Tohru explained to Ayame Tohru's situation.

"…So will you help Ayame-san?"

Ayame stood up and looked at Tohru before grabbing her hands and smiled, "It would be an honor to help you Tohru! Just like my brother, I shall put all of my effort into helping you! Do not fear Tohru, I'm here to help! And to think my brother was drawn here to ask me!"

Yuki glared, "Brother…"

Ayame sat back down, "I think I can make loose dresses, tighter around the bosom and looser around the stomach. You need to conceal the roundness because of Akito, there may always be a chance encounter…"

Mine came in with the tea at that moment and placed it on the table, "So do we have a job Ayame?"

Ayame looked at Mine and smiled, "Yes, yes we do. We're making clothes for Tohru here."

"Oh! What's the occasion?" Her eyes got all starry and she started to picture things that seem cute but probably torture in some way.

"Simple, baggy comfy clothes, that can be cute of course. Tohru's pregnant and needs clothes to hide and fit," Ayame elaborated to Mine.

Mine smiled, "This'll be new! I'm kind of excited!"

Tohru blushed but nodded, "Thanks Mine-san!" Mine smiled and hugged her.

Yuki looked at the clock, "I think it's time to leave, we have to figure out dinner and everything. Ayame, come to the house when you have the material, and we can do it there. It has to be secretive and it's less suspicious for you to be at Shigure's house then for me to come and see you with Tohru every day."

Ayame smiled, "Of course, until we meet again brother, and Tohru!" He glomped his brother and gave Tohru a small "hug." Tohru thanked Ayame again before leaving with Yuki, who was a little nerved but otherwise okay. They walked back, talking about other small details.

"What's going to happen after the baby's born? I mean, Akito may not know now, but what about later?" Tohru asked.

"Right now, I'm more worried about you getting hurt by Akito and having a miscarriage. I heard from Haru that Akito threw Rin out a window, so all we need to do is hide the fact you're pregnant. Then we can worry about how Akito will react."

"Yeah, but Akito may stop by at anytime…"

"Then you'll be out, even if you're really in the house. Or you could be sleeping. Shigure and I will cover for you."

Tohru nodded, and then grabbed Yuki's hand, "It seems that you thought out a lot more than I thought. I can't stop thanking you enough…"

Yuki smiled and looked at her hand. They had been holding hands more often than not lately. It reassured him as much as it reassured Tohru. They were both in a paramour relationship with Kyo. They both loved him, and Yuki started noticing that he started to like Tohru too. Yuki wondered if he'd be able to hide it, wondered if Tohru would notice.

Tohru only thought Yuki was gay, and that Kyo was bi. The thing was, Yuki was falling for Kyo's other lover. Yuki was scared of the thought, scared to even explore it. He knew that if and when Kyo came back, things would change. Kyo could leave Yuki, and care for Tohru or they could all move in together. Both scared Yuki, but he wondered still, and that made him a little anxious.

Sometimes he toyed with the idea of all three of them loving each other in an intimate way, but he didn't know how Kyo would react; or Tohru for that matter. Yuki just needed to help Tohru get through her pregnancy for now. He thinks every night of ways to keep Tohru away from Akito, what could and would happen, who was trustworthy and who wasn't. Just safety was the priority, and sometimes other future thoughts…

Tohru shook him of his thoughts, "So, are we ordering take out?"

Yuki smiled, "Yeah, I think that's best for now."

Everything went silent then, and remained that way until dinner. They talked with Shigure about what's going on and some things that may change soon. After dinner Yuki and Tohru moved Tohru's stuff downstairs into Kyo's old room and they both collapsed on the futon. With the covers up to their chins, Tohru whispered a small goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

Yuki looked at her, confused with some emotions. He thought he was purely gay, but maybe he wasn't fully gay, maybe he was like Kyo…and if that's the case then he can see why Kyo fell for her. Looking at her face, he ended up drifting to sleep as well.

TBC…


	5. Nine Months and Kyon

Chapter 5: Nine Months and Kyon

Princess Sango

9 months…

Tohru sighed as she lay down on Kyo's bed. She wasn't allowed to roam much, and was put on bed rest until Hatori said so. Tohru feared all the time of Akito making a surprise trip, but Akito had yet to come, and Tohru felt relief of that. Supposedly she's been sick the whole time, and in some way the sickness was a blessing for them.

Tohru closed her eyes and touched her now-huge belly and sighed. The bigger she had gotten the harder it go to even try to hide it. At first it was, and even now Ayame still found ways to be creative. Leave it up to Ayame, he'd find a way. They've all been very helpful though, and pretty good about doing things for her. No matter what, in some way or another she feels she'll be forever indebted to the Sohma's.

Yuki though, had become a whole new topic on his own. He had always been kind and helped, sometimes she didn't have to ask. Yuki was always there for her, and checked on her constantly in the last nine months. When Tohru had a bad dream, he'd comfort her and make her feel better. She thought Yuki was gay, but now she had to question.

The way he touched her sometimes and the way he said and did things told her that maybe he liked her too. Tohru didn't know what to think though, because she was mostly worried about the future of the child. Now though, with the bed rest and her head working non-stop she had time to reflect on it.

Yuki hadn't said anything about liking her, but then again he might just be as confused as she was about this. Tohru knew that it would be awkward to ask him and vice versa. They were after all both of Kyo's paramours! She fidgeted on the bed and put her head on the pillow and sighed, "So confusing!"

"What is?" Yuki asked from the door, looking at her with a quizzical look.

Tohru froze from her spot, "N-nothing…just thinking too much." She gave a nervous laugh as she sat up and readjusted herself comfortably.

Yuki smiled and sat down next to her, "Okay…"

"It's nothing bad, just my mind over thinking, honest. Just thinking…that's all."

"Don't get defensive Tohru-chan, I just wondered what it's about," he placed a finger on her chin, "your face is getting red."

Tohru blushed even harder, maybe he should just tell him? She opened her mouth to answer but instead a small whimper came out when she felt concentrated pain and a wetness. Yuki caught on quickly and jumped up, "I'll go get Hatori, just…stay calm Tohru!" Yuki ran out of the room and yelled out to Hatori and Shigure.

Everyone in the house was on alert, waiting for this moment, so as Hatori, Shigure, and even Ayame made their way towards the room, Yuki returned to Tohru. He held her hand and told her to breathe and lay down. First came Ayame, and he grabbed Tohru's other hand and smiled at her, "You're going to be find Torhu-kun."

Tohru whimpered but nodded, and listened as Hatori started giving everyone in the room instructions. Mainly, Tohru just had to calm herself while breathing and pushing. Shigure helped Hatori while Yuki and Ayame held her hand. In the course of what seemed like days, but was actually hours a baby boy was born.

Tohru collapsed into the pillow with a grunt. She was exhausted but still curious as she heard the baby's cries. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Yuki sat down next to her and kissed her forehead, "Tohru, Kyo would be so happy…"

Tohru looked at Yuki's eyes and smiled softly and closed her eyes, resting but not yet asleep. Hatori checked the baby and then came to Tohru, and nudged her gently, "Tohru have you thought of a name?"

She opened her eyes, "Can I see him?"

Hatori smiled and nodded, telling Shigure to bring the baby boy there. Shigure brought him wrapped in a blanket snuggly and handed him to Tohru. She looked at him and noticed the red fuzz and saw his face look like a mini-Kyo clone. She smiled, "How does Kyon sound Yuki?"

Yuki looked at her and then the baby and noticed the features that were very much like his lover's. He nodded, "Perfect Tohru, like Kyo but not like him."

Tohru looked up at Hatori, "Kyon, that will be his name."

TBC…


	6. Love?

Chapter 6: Love?

Princess Sango

Tohru held the baby in her hands gently, and looked at the small boy. His eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber as she gently traced the lines of his face with her finger softly. That's how Yuki found her when he brought Tohru her lunch. Setting the tray down on the table he sat down next to her and took the baby from her arms. "Tohru, you need to eat too." He stood and placed Kyon in the crib set up by Tohru's bed.

Tohru watched the action before looking at the tray and taking some food off of it. Taking a few bites she looked at Yuki thoughtfully, "He's probably going to look like his dad."

"Yes, but the eyes might be softer. We'll make sure he doesn't get treated harshly," Yuki said confidently. He moved away from the crib and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand, "We'll work together, ne?"

Tohru blushed and fidgeted but smiled at him. Tohru looked at her hand being held by his, "Hai."

Yuki let go of her hand and leaned in and kissed her forehead. He seemed to be more straight-forward now. Tohru had to admit she liked the attention from him, and tried to show him she acknowledged his advances on her. Yuki was so sure she liked him too, but couldn't figure out how to put it into words. Now that they were more in the clear, maybe he could tell her. The thought of Kyo though, still lingers in his mind and he's sure it would be in hers too.

Tohru leaned onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand the stand off they were in, and she decided to take the initiative for once. Not moving she whispered, her hand finding his again, and whispered into his ear, "Tell me how you really feel Yuki."

Yuki sat there in a stunned state before regaining his composure. He pulled her away from him gently and looked into her brown eyes, "You really want to know?" She nodded, not losing eye contact with him, "I love you Tohru, and even though Kyo will come back someday, I still want to have a relationship with you also."

Tohru looked back at him, "Yuki, I love you just as much as Kyo. The thing is that I don't know how Kyo would react when he comes back. That and what if Kyo comes back and decides he only wants one of us? That's even harder to bare."

Yuki smiled, "You still took a chance with Kyo, same as me, and I think we're worth a shot ourselves. Why don't we take it step by step just like Kyo, you, and I all lived before he left."

Tohru closed her eyes and nodded, "That sounds pretty good, even though it is risky. Kyon needs a father too, and I guess you'd be the second father to him."

Yuki smiled and pulled her as close as he could, "So we can be together?"

Tohru nodded, "Hai, we can be together."

TBC…


	7. Secrecy

Chapter 7: Secrecy

Princess Sango

Yuki and Tohru were cautious about their relationship with each other. They hid it fairly well with much of their outings centering around Kyon. Yet sometimes they stole away time for just the two of them.

Working out plans seemed to become a past time along with a survival in some ways. Keeping themselves safe was the highest priority above all. Akito had found out shortly after Kyon was born about Kyo and Tohru. She wasn't too happy and had ended up hurting Tohru physically but other than that let her go.

Tohru never let that hinder her though, because she thought of it as getting off easy compared to what Akito's done in the past. Fearing though, she made sure that her and Yuki were only seen as friends on the surface. She came to the conclusion how it's one thing to fall in love with the cat, another to also fall in love with the rat.

Yuki seemed to understand why she was cautious. He remembered picking her up from Hatori's, a bruise on her cheek, the hand mark on her throat, a series of small cuts on her arms. His own heart broke as he lead her away that day, promising that Akito wouldn't be able to hurt her like that again.

Now, as Tohru walked into Kyon's room, which was once Yuki's, looked upon the small boy. He was deep in sleep and looked so much like his father already. Tohru let her hand trace his face gently before leaning in a kissing his forehead.

She felt arms wrap slowly around her and didn't even question who it was. She already knew, and stayed still, not wanting to evoke the curse. "You don't need to worry Tohru…we're all safe."

He looked at her, seeing the now fading marks, fading into her skin. He turned her towards himself and kissed her gently. Some words weren't needed for them to talk about their fears. Kyon, Kyo, Yuki, Akito and so much more made them both very afraid.

Tohru pulled away first, and smiled at him half-heartedly, "I just had to check."

Yuki smiled back, "Don't worry. I was worried because you weren't there when I woke up."

"Sorry to worry you."

Shaking his head he pulled her inches away from his chest. Resisting pulling her any closer, they stood there in silence. Yuki was the one to pull her out of the room after the silence and out the door of the house, heading towards Yuki's secret base.

The air was warm against them. They quietly embraced the woods, how they were concealed and weren't being watched. They doubted Shigure cared what they did, he said as much but since the curse allowed minimum defiance they kept it from him too.

Sitting under the moon at the secret base, they watched the sunrise. Softly they spoke, talking just to talk. About dreams and wants, staying away from unsafe topics. Enjoying the bliss of just being together right now.

TBC…


	8. Six Years

Chapter 8: Six Years

Princess Sango

Tohru held Kyon close, just the sight of him comforted her. In the last six years she made sure to keep him away from the main house as much as possible. Akito hadn't visited, self-assured that Tohru would keep away from other zodiac members due to the threats.

"Mom?" Kyon's voice whispered to her.

Tohru looked down at her son, "Hai Kyon-kun?"

"What are we doing here?" His voice was really quiet as he looked at his surroundings curiously.

"We're waiting for daddy, you know he had told us to meet him here." She patted his head softly and kissed it as well. Kyon seemed to understand what the main house meant to the zodiacs, especially Yuki, whom he'd known as dad. Kyon knew he had another dad, but he was never told what had happened to him.

They only stood out there for five more minutes until Yuki exited the main house. His head was down, but then he heard Kyon's voice calling him and he smiled before hugging the boy, "Hi Kyon, were you a good boy?"

Yuki looked up at Tohru, who noticed a bandage on Yuki's cheek. She frowned before replacing it with a smile, "He was a very good boy." Kyon nodded as Yuki picked him up and then took hold of Tohru's hand.

"Shall we go out to eat today Daddy?" Kyon asked Yuki with a big smile, "You haven't been home in a week!"

"As long as mommy says it's ok."

"Mommy?" Kyon looked at Tohru with his crimson eyes, and she just couldn't say no to him. She nodded and his smile got even wider as he started to talk to Yuki about random things he'd missed in the week. They had dinner at a simple restaurant that had a variety of different dishes.

By the time they had headed home, Kyon had fallen asleep in Tohru's arms. "He misses you every time you go to the main house. Kyon seems to be as anxious as I was."

Yuki looked down at his feet, "I'm just as anxious coming and going too. I never know what mood Akito will be in at anytime."

Tohru sighed as they made their way inside the house and placed Kyon on his bed. Making their way into their room, she sat down on the bed next to Yuki, "He seems to already understand the main house, so young and all…"

Tohru grabbed Yuki's face and took the bandage off to see the bruise there, "This one happened before you left?"

Yuki nodded, pulling away and opening the closet to get out a change of clothes and started changing. Tohru turned away slightly, but caught the red mark on his back as his shirt came off. Tears sprung to her eyes as she grabbed him gently by the shoulders and turned him around. More marks marred his skin, and she started crying.

"Don't worry, some of these are old. Nothing I can't hide from Kyon," Yuki whispered, wishing he could hold her.

"Yuki, has Akito figured us out? W-why do you get hurt every time you go there? It wasn't this bad when…" Tohru wiped the tears away.

Yuki sat down on their bed and made her sit with him, "No, Akito hasn't found out. She's just mad at me for letting the son of the cat call me dad. She doesn't understand why I "pretend" to be someone I'm not to you and Kyon. Little does Akito know I'm not."

He kissed her, trailing them down her face, trying to dry her wet cheeks. "Don't cry Tohru, it hurts me more to see you cry then these marks ever could." Tohru closed her eyes, feeling the kisses calm her down partly.

She met his eyes again, "Thank you…"

Yuki smiled softly as he sat down next to her, "You're welcome."

Tohru grabbed his hand and flopped backwards onto the bed, pulling him down as well, "They were right to call you a prince in high school."

He turned to look at her, "Really?"

"You're always kind…always like the prince in a fairy tale," she whispered as she placed a finger on his cheek.

Yuki smiled before releasing himself from her grip so he could continue to change, and threw a pair of pajamas at Tohru. They changed silently before jumping into bed and fell asleep holding hands.

That's how Kyon found them when he jumped them the next morning, announcing that Shigure was up already. They rubbed their eyes and smiled at him before watching him run out. Yuki got out of bed and put on a new bandage, "I'm glad he didn't notice. Good thing it's cold out, an excuse to wear long sleeves."

Tohru got up too and they got dressed for the day before they both went down to meet the other two. They greeted Shigure before Tohru started making breakfast. Kyon talked to all three of them, waking them all up a little bit more at a time.

Shigure hadn't questioned Yuki and Tohru as much as they thought he would've. Yuki had made a point to tell Tohru not think the inu hadn't figured it out. "He's got a sixth sense for forbidden love," he had warned.

Tohru glanced over her shoulder at Kyon, who was talking while drawing. Yuki and Shigure talked to him, telling stories about when they were his age. Mostly Shigure's stories.

This was the way Kyon was raised, to be able to talk among adults. Tohru knew soon though that school would start up for him this year, until then he had interactions among other cursed Sohma's.

She remembered the meeting that Kagura had with him. A sadness and happiness that the kid wasn't hers. Just the separation was hard enough for her, imagine a child! Kagura had offered to help whenever she could, but Tohru felt no need to let other Sohma's get as close as Yuki.

Other Sohma's came in and out like always, only Momiji and Kisa stayed sometimes to play with their cousin. They loved Tohru and Kyon, and helped when they visited, but Tohru was wary about them getting close. She didn't say anything of course, but it was a constant worry.

"Mommy, are you almost done?" Kyon asked, tugging on her skirt.

Tohru looked down at him, "Almost…" She rearranged the food onto a plate and served them. They ate in silence, and when they were done Shigure disappeared into his study. Yuki started doing dishes as Tohru looked at Kyon's drawings.

"These are so pretty!" Tohru looked at the pictures of cats, rats, bunnies, tigers, and a onigiri. Smiling she looked at them in detail, flipping through the pages.

Kyon smiled and looked back at Yuki and Tohru, "Mommy, I have another daddy…right?"

Tohru bit her lip, while Yuki turned off the faucet, dishes half done. "Yes Kyon why?"

"Where is he…why isn't he here?" Kyon asked, looking at Tohru and Yuki curiously.

"He would be here if he could Kyon," Yuki answered, sitting on the opposite side of him.

"Why isn't he here daddy? Does he not love me like you do?" Kyon asked, looking at Yuki.

Tohru hugged him close, "He loves you very much…it's just that…"

"He had to go away Kyon, and he'll come back as soon as he can. I know your dad, and he loves you very, very much," Yuki explained, joining in on the hug slightly.

Kyon nodded, "I was just wondering…because you only mention him so much…"

"It's a little painful, because he had to leave earlier than we thought. It's okay though, he'll be back as soon as he's able," Yuki continued.

Kyon nodded, "Alright…"

Tohru and Yuki shared a sigh of relief and agitation. They wanted Kyon to meet his dad, the same way they wanted to be with Kyo themselves. All they could do was comfort each other, sometimes Shigure would mention to Yuki and Tohru when they were alone that they were "an odd family of comfort and despair." They didn't realize what he meant until now.

TBC…


	9. Outside

Chapter 9: Outside

Princess Sango

Kyo looked on to the outside, Akito hadn't come in awhile and the silence was all that enveloped him. He mostly wondered about Tohru, Yuki…and the child. If everything was alright for them, if his child knew about him.

The cat wasn't supposed to have any dream to leave this place, the cat was supposed to die alone. A hopeless creature, a creature who did nothing and never had a life with others worth remembering. That's what Kyo was taught, but he didn't believe it.

Somewhere out there, Tohru and Yuki missed him and his child wondered who he was. He had this feeling everyday, along with the need to see them again. His hope didn't die because he had so much to live for. Even if he was forty and was freed, he knew he'd have somewhere to return to. At least, that's what made the silence worth sticking out, the endless hours that Akito hurt him, and the endless blackness of night.

He had to believe, had to hope. That's when he felt the tug, and tears came to his eyes. Something deep down broke, and he knew, the curse was broken…at least for him.

* * *

Yuki sat down with Kyon on his lap, "So what do you want to do today? Mom's working and I got you all to myself."

Kyon looked up at him, "Park!"

Yuki smiled, "That seems like fun, but what about the pool?"

Kyon tilted his head to the side but then nodded, "You'll teach me to swim dad?"

Yuki nodded, "I guess that means you'll need a swimsuit. No problem, we'll get one on the way. Go get ready ok?" Kyon was already gone and running as Yuki sat down on the couch. Yuki always felt a tug on his heart when he was called dad, he knew it should've been spoken to Kyo, not him. He wished something would bring the cat out of confinement.

He was scared too, of what Kyo would think…knowing that Tohru and him shared a bed, his bed. How would he react, knowing that him and Tohru had been as intimate with each other as they had been with him? To see Kyon call him dad, and be confused about Kyo himself? He hugged himself, he remembered what Akito had told him on the most recent visit…

"_The cat is never coming back you know. Quit acting like that woman and kid mean something to you. They mean nothing!" Akito slapped Yuki across the face. "I'm the one who knows what you need, the few that can hold you."_

_Akito pulled Yuki close, trying to prove her point. "I'm the only one that can care about you. That woman doesn't know how to love you, how to make you feel special like me! Never forget that!" She hit him with a whip this time, "You're lucky I want to see you!"_

Yuki cringed, ebbing away from the thoughts of that visit. Probably the most painful, and the most lies he's ever heard. Akito was selfish, and refused to see something that wasn't "according to plan." Opening his eyes he spotted Kyon coming in and he stood up, "Ready?"

Kyon nodded enthusiastically, and grabbed Yuki's hand, "Let's go!"

Yuki smiled as they headed out, and walked the forest trail. "Maybe mom will meet us at the pool."

"Hai! That would be fun dad!"

Yuki nodded at the boy before looking ahead at the path, seeing a figure heading towards him. Yuki slowed down, until he was standing still. There, in the distance stood someone Yuki thought he'd never see again: Kyo Sohma.

TBC...


	10. Yuki, Kyo, Kyon

Chapter 10: Yuki, Kyo, Kyon

Princess Sango

Yuki stood there, shocked, and it took Kyon a second to realize something was up, "Dad what's wrong?" Yuki didn't answer, it seems that Kyo had spotted them and ran up. Soon, the distance closed in, and Yuki tried to control all the emotions running through him, "Dad? Dad come on tell me, who is this?"

Yuki let go of the boy's hand and smiled, "Why don't you head back to the house? We can go to the pool later, I'm sorry Kyon."

Kyon looked at Yuki before looking between the two and running back towards the house. When he was far enough away, Yuki closed the gap between them and kissed Kyo. Kyo responded, kissing back with the same intensity. Yuki was the first to ask, "How…how are you here now?"

Kyo held him closely, "My curse is broken…Akito can't control me, thus I could leave."

Yuki sighed, "I am so jealous…how does a curse break?"

"I don't know exactly, I was thinking of my family, hope, and how I need to get back to all of you; it just broke. I missed you…" He kissed Yuki again, "I just can't believe I'm this close to you again, it's been six years."

"That was your kid, Kyon, he calls me dad because…" Yuki began but was shushed by Kyo's finger.

"I wasn't around. Does he know about me?"

Yuki nodded, "He wants to meet you. By the way…please don't hate me."

Kyo looked at Yuki, saw more he had to say, "I could never hate you, Tohru, or Kyon…why would I hate you?"

"I'm with Tohru, we found comfort that ended up in love. We're together, but we missed you so much…"

Kyo blinked and then smiled sadly, "You took care of them Yuki, just like you promised me."

Yuki shifted in his arms, "We love you Kyo! It's not that we forgot about you, never, we just…we found each other just like you found us." He looked up at Kyo and then back down again. "What are we going to do now?"

Kyo shook his head, "Let's talk about this at the house. When will Tohru be back?"

"Thirty minutes…but she could come home now."

Kyo shook his head, "Let her be surprised, I can actually hug her!"

Yuki smiled and grabbed his hand, "We've been waiting for you here." Kyo smiled as they walked up to the house. Opening the door, Kyon was sitting on the couch watching a television show with Shigure.

"Dad! See Shigure-san, that's the guy in the woods!" Kyon pointed over to a frozen Kyo. Shigure covered his mouth, part in shock, part in humor and fled the room. Kyon looked at his Yuki, "Dad, who is this?"

Yuki looked at Kyo and smiled, "You tell him Kyo."

Kyo let go of Yuki's hand and walked up towards and kneeled eye level to Kyon, "I'm your father."

Kyon looked at the man, finally taking in the features he neglected to look at before. The sharp crimson eyes, and the long orange hair that reflected his own image. Kyon looked at Yuki who nodded encouragingly, "Dad?"

Yuki kneeled next to Kyo, "Kyon, this is your dad, your real dad. He's been gone a long time, Akito had kept him, like he had kept me for that one week."

Kyon looked terrified, and looked at Kyo, "Akito had you?"

"Yes, but don't be frightened, Akito can't have me anymore. I'm here now, and I don't intend on leaving," Kyo took hold of Kyon's hands, unsure but when he felt the hands grip him back he smiled.

"Both of you won't leave me?" Kyon looked at Kyo as well as Yuki too.

Yuki smiled uneasily, "That's something that we all have to talk about."

Kyon bit his lip, and Kyo interjected, "Yuki won't leave, don't worry about it."

Yuki picked up Kyon and all three made their way to the couch, "We're going to be fine."

"I'm home!" a voice from the other room sounded throughout the house. Tohru was soon in the living room, looking at the three on the couch. She saw Yuki and Kyon first, but then noticed the third man on the couch.

TBC…


	11. Family Again

Chapter 11: Family Again

Princess Sango

Tohru felt weak as she leaned against the doorframe, her mouth covered and her tears clouding her vision. Yuki ran up to her, "It's okay Tohru…shh…"

Yuki lead her to Kyo, helping her along until she was by him. Tohru felt the warmth of his hand and the tears flew down her cheeks unrestrained. Kyon was then lead away from the scene with Yuki, "Let's leave your mom and dad alone for awhile." Kyon nodded and Yuki led him away from the scene.

Kyo pulled Tohru to his chest, "Tohru…you don't have to cry…"

"How?" Tohru whispered.

"My curse broke, see? I can hug you, I can be here for you," he whispered back, kissing her forehead and slowly working down to her lips. He held her close, wanting to calm her down. He moved away slowly and pulled her face up, "Tohru, please don't cry. I'm not going to leave again, and Yuki won't leave either."

Tohru blinked and smiled, and that warmed his heart, seeing her smile out of happiness. That smile he thought he'd never see again. Tohru hugged him, "I missed you so much! I…I didn't know if you'd be okay with Yuki and I. We both didn't know…we were worried…"

Kyo kissed her, "It'd be unfair to all of us if I wasn't okay with it. I was with both of you, and you and Yuki were left behind. It only makes sense, and you both do love me too right?"

Kyo looked at her who smiled and kissed him, "We love you, and we'd like it if you'd stay." Kyo smiled and hugged her closer, and Tohru laughed.

Yuki leaned against the doorframe in the other room; he had sent Kyon to his room. He felt comfort in hearing the words from Kyo; he hugged himself and left the two to their privacy. Moving into Kyon's room he saw the boy sitting on the floor drawing in his sketchbook.

He sat down next to him, "What are you drawing?"

Kyon jumped a little and smiled, "Our family…see, here's mom, you, and daddy." He pointed to each one and smiled, "We're together again."

Yuki hugged him close, "Yes, yes we are."

TBC…


	12. Awkward

Chapter 12: Awkward

Princess Sango

Tohru opened the door to find Yuki and Kyo sitting on the bed talking. She looked at the two and then looked away, "You got him all excited Kyo, I was lucky to get him to go to bed." She looked back at them with a shy smile before sitting in front of the two.

"So…now that we've each had our own little reunion…how are we going to set up our family?" whispered Yuki, shifting on the bed a little.

Tohru grabbed both their hands, "I don't want either of you to leave. Yuki helped raise Kyon like his own, and Kyo, you're his real father…not to mention the three of us love each other…" She blushed as she squeezed both their hands.

"Tohru, I can't imagine the three of us separated," Yuki whispered.

"I've been gone for too long, and I'm not about to separate you guys, but I'm not leaving. All three of us are better off living together than apart, it's better for Kyon too," Kyo added with a smile.

Tohru smiled at him and nodded, "So we agree on that then?" They nodded and she hugged Kyo, pulling Yuki with her, causing him to transform. Tohru smiled and picked him up carefully, "Yuki-kun, you're the only one who'll transform now…and you're still so cute!"

Yuki looked at Tohru and Kyo, "As I've said to Kyo, I'm so jealous that he doesn't transform."

Tohru kissed the top of his head, "He beat you there, but I think your form is cute too." She placed him on the bed and waited till the poof signified his transformation back into a human. A naked Yuki soon appeared on the bed and neither Tohru nor Kyo blushed as he sat there stunned for a second. Yuki jumped up, mindful of the scars and went to get his pajamas on.

Yuki was just done putting on his underwear and was pulling on a shirt when Kyo came behind him and hugged him, "Nezumi, what are those scars from?"

Yuki tensed and then relaxed, "Nothing Neko…can I even call you that?" Yuki turned around and smiled at him thoughtfully.

Kyo kissed him gently before pulling him away, and looked at his scars, "Only you, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Yuki sighed as Tohru whispered the answer and Kyo looked angry. He shrugged it off, "It was all to keep Tohru and Kyon safe Kyo. It hurt like hell, but it would hurt a million times more if it had happened to Tohru."

Kyo sighed, "It's happened recently…" His hand moved down Yuki's chest gently, tracing some of the scars. Kyo closed his eyes and released Yuki to pull off his own shirt, revealing bruises, cuts, and whip marks. He heard Tohru gasp behind him and he sighed before turning to her.

Tohru stood to join them and leaned against Kyo's chest, "Thank you…Yuki, Kyo…" Yuki held one of her hands as they stood there embracing one another.

Kyo pulled away first, "I still can't believe I'm here…free…" The other two smiled at him, and nodded in agreement. They all changed quickly and snuggled in the bed. It was a tight fit but they didn't want to separate from each other. Soon they all fell asleep.

Tohru was the first to wake up and smiled as she remembered who was finally home. She had a little bit of a hard time when she tried to untangle herself, but she was successful. Tohru smiled and went to the kitchen, planning on preparing a big welcome home breakfast. As soon as she got downstairs, she was greeted by a big hug from Kyon.

"Mommy!" He gave her a huge smile as he looked up at her and Tohru greeted him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she let him go and started to prepare breakfast.

In came Shigure shortly after, "My dear flower! You seem even more radiant this morning…perhaps you had a bit of flame last night when we were all sleeping?"

Tohru blushed like mad and shook her head as her son looked between the two, "Shigure-san…"

Shigure laughed, "I'm kidding Tohru…how are you today Kyon?" Kyon nodded to Shigure and smiled before he showed him some of the pictures he drew yesterday. In about thirty minutes she was about done, so she excused herself and made her way to Kyo's room.

Opening the door she got a lot more than she expected. She thought she'd find them sleeping, just getting up, or getting dressed. Tohru didn't think she'd see Kyo on top of Yuki making out! She stepped inside and shut the door, making sure it was locked this time, "Kyo…Yuki…"

Kyo rolled off of Yuki and they both were catching their breaths when Tohru sat down on the edge of the bed. Kyo sat up slowly, "Um…"

All their faces were bright red and they weren't looking at each other directly. Tohru closed her eyes, "So…next time, can you lock the door or something?"

Yuki laughed from where he was laying and Kyo chucked a pillow at him. "I'm sorry Tohru…Yuki and I were in the heat of the moment." He pulled her to his chest, "Now since the door is closed and locked this time, we can continue yes? This time you can join in too."

Tohru's face got heated as she tried to pull away. Yuki placed a gentle hand on each of them, "Kyo, you shouldn't tease her like that. Even though there are no ill intentions from any of us. The thing is that Tohru is only used to one of us at a time, not both of us, nor the fact that we are a couple within ourselves. Not only that but we have a son in the kitchen waiting for us and his own breakfast. Am I right Tohru?"

Tohru nodded and Kyo kissed the top of her head, "I was only kidding…"

"Did you become a pervert in there?" Yuki whispered.

They shared a laugh, "No, I just missed you guys so much."

Tohru hugged him once before making her way out of the room, "Lock it next time, and don't be too long." Yuki nodded to her as they stretched and got out of bed, ready to greet their son.

TBC…


	13. Adults, Not Teens

Chapter 13: Adults, Not Teens

Princess Sango

Kyo watched his son draw with fascination, for a boy of six he had an eye for detail. Kyon looked up at Kyo, "See daddy?"

Kyo pulled him close and ruffled his hair, "Yes, I do see. It's really nice."

Kyon laughed and squirmed away to continue drawing. Tohru had the day off today and Yuki was at his gardening store. Kyon stretched a little as Tohru came in and looked over his shoulder, "Kyon, why don't we go for a walk in the mountains? You can bring your sketchbook and binoculars. I don't think the babies have hatched yet." Kyon looked up at Tohru and smiled before running to get ready for the trip.

Tohru smiled as she sat down at the table, "It'll be good for all of us to get out of the house. Akito wants to see Shigure, and I'm not too fond of being here for the visit." She sighed and put her head down on the table, "Akito…the one person who has the power to take away my family…"

Kyo grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it, "He has no power over me or Kyon."

Tohru looked up at him with a sad smile, "That may be true…but he still can take Yuki away. Akito can make Yuki obey…he can be taken away from all three of us in a heartbeat. That's a scary thought for me, and I'm pretty sure all of us would be heartbroken if it came down to that." She looked up into Kyo's eyes, "Yuki and I…we've hidden our relationship…put Kyon as a focal point of our outings."

"You didn't have a choice."

"What are we to do about it now? For Akito to know that I lay in the same bed as his beloved nezumi and his free neko. Akito would be furious."

Kyo sighed, "I guess we hadn't thought about that. I think we'll just have to move out of Shigure's house; the four of us."

"But Yuki would still be with us," Tohru asked questioningly.

"We could move closer to his shop…closer to your work…it would be easier for us to get from place to place. Also a lot more," Kyo paused and looked at Tohru, "private."

Tohru's face went beet red and before she could agree, disagree, or deny it there son came bounding in, "Mom? Are you ready? Dad?"

Kyo smiled at Kyon and smiled, "Of course we are…right Tohru?"

"Y-yeah… let us get our shoes on and we'll be ready." Tohru stood up and clumsily made her way to the door. The two followed after her and they all got their shoes on, and by then Tohru had recovered enough to remember to go back to the kitchen to throw together a picnic basket before returning to the two.

"Too bad daddy couldn't come," Kyon stated as he walked into the edge of the forest.

"He'll come another time Kyon-kun," Tohru answered him sweetly, as she grabbed Kyo's hand. Kyo took the picnic basket from her other hand and kept walking. At a certain part of the forest Tohru stopped and looked around the area, "You didn't know me until the day after Kyo, but this is where Yuki and Shigure found me. I slept out here, only a picture of my mother, some necessities, and school things. You should've seen their face when I came out of the tent…"

Kyo tried to imagine some of it, and could picture Shigure laughing hysterically and Yuki a little shocked as he tried to comprehend the situation. He grabbed Tohru's hand, "That's how you were sent to us."

Tohru looked at him shocked but then smiled, "I guess you could put it that way…" Kyo leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling away, when he heard his son make a gagging noise.

Tohru laughed, "You'll be doing that one day. Both your dads kiss me."

Kyon crinkled his nose and ran farther into the forest, until they came by the stream where they stopped for lunch. Tohru pulled out the blanket and set out the food. They all ate and Kyon made small sketches of the stream, the occasional bird, or anything that interested him in the slightest.

Tohru leaned against Kyo's shoulder as she watched Kyon put down his sketchbook and run around with binoculars. "Mommy! The babies have hatched, come look!"

Tohru stood up and ran to him, "Can I see?"

Kyon handed her the binoculars and pointed, "See mommy? The babies are there!"

Tohru smiled, "Yes, and they're beautiful Kyon."

"I want to go up in the tree and get closer, but daddy said the mom would attack. Is that true?"

Tohru nodded, "It's an instinct, you can watch from afar though. It's safer for all of us." She patted his head before going back to Kyo and put her head in his lap. She closed her eyes and felt Kyo's fingers running through her hair and she sighed before opening them and seeing his face and hearing Kyon's murmurings in the distance relaxed her to no end. She smiled as Kyon came back to show them some items he discovered before running off again.

"He's very big on nature and drawing I take it?"

"I worked a little after he was born, Yuki would take him to the secret base and to the garden shop. He also spent some time with Ayame, he's quite taken with art and nature," Tohru explained.

Kyon came back, "Mom, can I got swimming? I brought my bathing suit, and the stream isn't too shallow. Please?"

Tohru looked at Kyo and he answered for her, "Okay, I'll come in with you."

"You don't have a bathing suit," Kyon pointed out innocently.

"Underwear works just as well," Kyo stated, as he moved Tohru off him gently and stripped down to his boxers. He waited for Kyon to put on his bathing suit before they both ran into the water, splashing each other and running around. Tohru joined them in her shorts and shirt as far as she dared, not wanting to get splashed.

She wasn't far enough however, as Kyon ran right up to her and splashed her. Tohru bit her lip and decided not to worry about it as she chased Kyon around with Kyo. He shrieked with delight as he squatted low and tried to hide from his parents. Kyo caught him and smiled, "Can't get away from me!"

Kyon struggled and when Kyo put him out of the water he stated it was getting late and it was time to get home to see Yuki. Tohru looked at Kyo and shivered from the cold, "Akito might still be there…"

"It's a chance we have to take. Kyon, get back into your clothes behind that tree." Kyon disappeared behind a tree to change as Kyo told Tohru to take off those wet clothes and to wrap the blanket around her, "You'll catch a cold if you're not careful."

Tohru smiled up at him and nodded as she stripped to her underwear and wrapped the blanket around her like a dress. Kyo smiled and he changed quickly and Kyon met them in his regular clothes. "Ready to go Kyon?" Kyon nodded and took hold of Tohru's hand and stood in between Kyo and her.

When they finally got home, Yuki was on the porch waiting for them. He smiled at Kyon and hugged him. Kyon told him everything they had seen as Tohru and Kyo continued inside and decided to make a run for the shower, giving Yuki a 'be back in 10' look.

So Yuki sat down with him on the porch as Kyo and Tohru turned on the shower waiting for it to turn warm. Tohru shyly now, pulled off the blanket and went to unclasp her bra when Kyo undid it for her. He gently pulled it off and it fell to the floor. Tohru started to blush, feeling slightly exposed. It's been so long since Kyo has touched her like that…or saw her naked for the matter.

She turned around to face him and he smiled at her, "You're beautiful Tohru…simply beautiful…" He leaned in and moved her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek before making his way to her lips. She kissed back and her hands went up to his hair and he pulled her close. It was something he was dieing to do, to hold her close and not to transform. To kiss her and not be careful…

Tohru broke away first, "I think the water's warm…" She was trying to catch her breath in the now foggy room. He pulled away and smiled at her as he opened the door and the two of them climbed in. Tohru let the water beat down on her and she cleared her mind and looked up at Kyo who was waiting for his chance to get under the water.

Tohru moved and Kyo went into the water and relaxed too, as Tohru went looking for the shampoo bottle. Kyo had it and tugged her hair as he put some on his hands and put it in her hair, gently massaging it. She closed her eyes as she felt the sensation calm her even more until they were both sitting under the water. When he pulled away, Tohru opened her eyes and she took the shampoo bottle and returned the favor.

Face to face Kyo kissed her again, and he could taste some of the soap falling from their hair but that didn't stop him as he pulled her closer and leaned back. It felt so good to have her in his arms. He wrapped a hand around her gently while the other hand ran up and down the curve of her body as he felt his body tense under her. Tohru, sensing this, pulled away blushing and looked away, "We need to hurry up…Kyon needs to shower too."

Kyo stood up and nodded as he washed the soap out of his hair and cleaned his body. Tohru was next and they both stepped out and wrapped a towel around themselves and made a run for their room. Tohru pulled on her nightgown as Kyo put on a pair of sweats. He sat down on the bed watching her change and pulled her close again, "Tohru…"

Tohru blushed and looked into his eyes, she saw the desire, the lust. The fire she remembered six years ago. She weaved her hands through his fingers and squeezed them, feeling comfortable with Kyo. They were not teens anymore, they were adults, and now she knew he wasn't going to leave her. She nodded her head as she allowed Kyo to pull her down onto the bed and kiss her senseless.

TBC…


	14. Hiding

Chapter 14: Hiding

Princess Sango

Yuki wondered why Tohru and Kyo weren't out here yet. Kyon had told informed him of today and was looking out into the forest again. Shifting slightly, he suggested that the boy go and hop in the shower. Kyo and Tohru must be changing at this point. Kyon smiled up at him before running off in the direction of the shower.

He, on the other hand, made his way to his bedroom. Sure enough, he noted the sounds of a shower running before closing in on the door. Yuki didn't bother knocking and stormed inside, finding Tohru cuddled next to Kyo. "Looks like you two just had some fun." He noted the two wet towels and clothes scattered on the floor, "Thanks for letting me know."

Tohru blushed wildly, "It wasn't planned…"

Kyo pulled her close, "Don't be jealous nezumi, we'll have our reunion soon enough."

Yuki closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jealous? Me? Come on, we had something this morning didn't we? We just never went full out, like this." He laid down next to Kyo, "By the way, our son is in the shower."

"Thanks Yuki-kun," Tohru murmured.

"You're welcome," Yuki whispered. He absently played with Kyo's hair, his mind blank.

"You know, we should get a bigger bed. That and I think we should move out," Kyo mumbled, sitting up, leaving Tohru on his lap.

"I don't know if Akito would allow me to. You, Tohru, and Kyon can do what you want, but I'm forced to abide. You know that," Yuki answered.

"Let's start with a bigger bed, I like that idea," Tohru piped in.

Yuki sighed, "I think a bigger bed was coming. We're basically on top of each other sleeping in this bed, and what if Kyon got a nightmare? There would be no room."

Tohru shifted, sitting up with the sheet close to her chest. She observed Yuki's depressed face, "We could ask Akito?"

"He'll say no, I just have a feeling. Something along the lines of, 'You don't belong to that family, you've played house enough.' Not that I still can't come over…" Yuki reasoned.

Kyo pulled Yuki up to him, "It's dangerous here though, if Akito asks Shigure, he'll be forced to answer."

"Everything is dangerous to a Sohma, doesn't matter if you're cursed or not," Yuki whispered, tracing a scar on Kyo's stomach. Kyo growled, frustrated, knowing that Yuki was exactly right.

Tohru moved away from Kyo to look at them both, "Can't we just…go away and never look back?"

The two looked at her; they were both trying to question their ability to do that. They had money, but Akito could freeze their accounts and moving somewhere would require changing their names. Yes, it was possible, but…the fear or aftermath of getting caught…was really high, especially Yuki. Yuki stopped tracing the scar on Kyo's stomach, "It's not possible. If we got caught…"

"If we stay here, it'll be the same result!" Tohru argued, close to sobbing. She shook her head, "You three are my life, I knew what I was getting into…but…I can't lose you guys too…"

Kyo pulled her close again while Yuki grabbed her hand. Kyo had his hand massaging her back, kissed the temple on her forehead, and whispered words. "You're not going to lose us," Yuki whispered.

"What if Akito moves you Yuki? You have to obey, and then I will lose you. It'll be like losing Kyo again, only it's you," she sobbed.

Yuki shook his head, "I'll sneak into this room at night and leave before morning. We won't get caught, ok?"

Tohru looked at them both, "I know we must hide, but I really don't want to anymore. When will I be able to hold both of you together, without worrying? I know Kyon wouldn't mind but…"

"It's just till Yuki's curse breaks. It can't be too far away," Kyo whispered.

Yuki felt a pang with that statement, but knew it was true. "It'll happen Tohru, my curse has got to break soon. Until then, we'll keep hiding our relationship in these four walls."

_That's the most they could hope for anyway… _


	15. Time

Chapter 15: Time

Princess Sango

The curse did not break. It's been four months since that day, and Yuki's curse remained. The threesome was very secretive, fully planning out ways to be together. Shigure never questioned their actions, like getting a bigger bed moved into Kyo's room. Thankfully, nothing had been discovered, and the three lived in peace.

Kyon was satisfied to have his whole family, not questioning anything. He never really questioned the idea of having two dads, because he had a vague understanding of why. Everyone in the Sohma family just saw it as more of a habit that wouldn't go away, but hopefully would soon. No one questioned the happy and seemingly free-spirited family. With the façade up, they were able to hide their secret world, no one would ever find out.

_That was…until something that should've been happy, happened… _

Tohru laid her head against the wall. Her insides had just emptied themselves, and she was wiped out. She took a deep breath, and slowly stood up to brush her teeth. Tohru understood what was going on. She was pregnant, and she was pretty sure it was Yuki's child this time. The whole situation Tohru had ignored because she thought it was nothing at first, which was just an excuse though. Tohru knew it all along; she just refused to acknowledge it since that meant more changes in their secretive base.

Patting her stomach and taking a deep breath she exited the bathroom. Kyo was out with Kyon, leaving her with Yuki. Shigure had mentioned something about a writer's convention with a vacation, so he was gone for a month. Walking into the living room, Tohru spotted Yuki sitting on the couch reading a gardening book. Tohru snaked her way from the doorframe to her head on his lap. He put the book down, "Tohru?"

Tohru looked up at him and smiled, her hand went up and she tugged at his hair. Yuki complied, moving his head slowly down to meet her lips. An upside down kiss, short and gentle, but satisfying. He moved his lips, giving them distance, "I love you."

Yuki looked at her curiously when she didn't answer. Tohru's eyes were closed, and by the shallow breathing he could tell she had passed out. Smiling he ran his fingers through her brown tresses; her face was calm and relaxed in sleep, reminding him of their teenage days. Then, it was still a concern, but she didn't have to hide as much as he. Now, he, Tohru, and Kyo all had to hide their own secrets. The façade was a struggle these days to keep up. He wanted to shout out that he, Yuki Sohma, loved Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma. Yet the fear and uncertain future that it could produce kept him quiet.

Yuki heard the clang of the door shortly, hearing Kyon's shouting to him and Tohru. Kyo came in carrying Kyon on his back, both were loud enough to stir Tohru but not wake her. Kyo put his son down, "Why don't you go clean up and rest? I'll check on you soon." Kyon smiled up at him, waved to Yuki, and quietly exited the room.

"She okay?" Kyo asked, motioning his head towards Tohru.

"Tohru just threw up…I guess she doesn't want to alarm us, but something is up. I don't know what, since she's not saying anything…but…"

"Yeah?"

"I think she might be pregnant again. I know you can't tell really, but she must be. She's acting kind of how she did before Kyon was born." Yuki closed his book and leaned back onto the couch, looking at Kyo and then Tohru.

Kyo sighed before picking Tohru up and carrying her into their room. When she was tucked in securely he came back next to Yuki and kissed him. "Is it yours? Or mine?"

"I don't know, but for our sake, yours," Yuki whispered sadly, moving closer to Kyo. "I can't father a kid now, not with a curse…with Kyon it was different, you weren't there…"

A small smile made a way onto Kyo's face, "Yeah, I know…Nezumi, what if the baby is yours though?"

Yuki turned to look up at the man he loved dearly, "You and Tohru will have to leave with Kyon. I can't have her go through the hell Akito put her through again Kyo. If the child is going to be mine, it's your turn to step up and help her. I can't leave yet, and she needs to be away from Akito. The emotions that will come, the emotion that is already there…it's a huge deal, Kyo."

Fire orbs met pools and Kyo nodded, pulling Yuki in for another kiss. A separation would be almost cruel, but necessary if it really presented itself. Kyo pulled away, "Let's not do anything out in the open. Let's check on Kyon and finish this in your room?" So they both crept past both rooms, finding them all tucked in and safe.

Opening and shutting their door quickly and silently, locking it. Yuki and Kyo continued. A few small kisses that lead them to the bed, clothes littered their path. A need for the familiarity of similar bodies; scars that they had learned were tender, a want to re-familiarize themselves with each other. The release of knowing that what they were doing was forbidden but they still did it.

The nimble fingers working on each other, teasing and setting pace. Cries of pleading and pleasure mixed, and then bodies collapsed. Kyo rolled off of Yuki and held him, knowing that time was cruel sometimes. He finally thought he had Tohru and Yuki to himself, that no one could still take them away from him. Yet, the cruel reality was Yuki was still on that tight Sohma leash, and the curse nor Akito was ready to let him go.

Yuki looked at Kyo lazily with lust ridden eyes. His orange beauty, neko, the free one; yet, Kyo had almost always had been free. He was free to love, dream, and didn't have many expectations other than high school. Not much was pushed upon him; a cat never had a life, never _needed_ one. Here was Kyo though, with two lovers and a child. Something few cats can say they ever had, now he wasn't _even_ a cat. Kyo had freed himself, the first and only one to break free from God's wrath. Yuki cuddled next to Kyo, clutching his hand close.

"Yuki…?" Kyo whispered, squeezing the hand.

"Why is it so cruel?"

Kyo pulled Yuki closer, thinking if he didn't that this amazing man would disappear forever. Neither had an answer for each other, who could answer that question? Time was their enemy and best friend. It could tear them apart and drag on forever or end it immediately. Yet it could also heal wounds, repair relationships, and make new things come around. "I don't know Yuki…I really don't know…"

"Were we ever meant to be together? All three of us I mean. When we were all together, you left first. Now it's my turn if the case turns out to be true. It took you six years to get rid of the curse, what hope is there for me that it won't take another six?"

"Six years is nothing compared to the months before and after. It's slow when we're separated, but when we're together, it's like those six never happened. Akito didn't hurt me, because you're still alive, Tohru and Kyon are still here. Nothing is more rewarding than finding out you have somewhere to go when you've done your time," Kyo explained, "My curse broke when I thought of how much I loved everyone and wanted to get back to them. I had initiative, and you do too."

Yuki smiled softly and felt warm and safe. Kyo stroked his silver hair and they both slowly fell into the abyss of sleep.

TBC…


	16. Leaving

Chapter 16: Leaving

Princess Sango

Tohru opened her eyes, realizing she was no longer on the couch but in her bed. She smiled before peeling back the covers and leaving the room. Checking into Kyon's room, she saw him up and playing with his toys quietly. Making her way further, Yuki's room came into view. Grabbing the handle and trying to open it, she met resistance. Considering that Kyon was home, she knew what they were doing.

Walking away from the door, she went back to Kyon's room. "Mom! You're awake!" A big smile came onto his face as he ran up and hugged her.

"Yes, did you have fun today?"

"Oh yeah! The park was so much fun, and then dad took me out for lunch. We saw this funny person performing…he sure could dance!" Kyon smiled up at her, "Dad also got me new colored pencils, you know the ones with the swirly colors?" He raced away to produce the box of them.

Tohru smiled and sat down on the bed. Her son definitely had the best of both worlds. He did love the outdoors, creating, but he also had a tough side to him. Martial arts was something he joined this year, and the natural ability Kyo and Yuki possessed seemed to be given to him. Kazuma never taught anymore, but when he got a phone call from Kyo, he relented and decided to only teach Kyon.

Her son was showing her the different styles you could achieve with the pencils when Yuki drifted in. His hair was a mess, and he smiled at them, "Good…night?"

Tohru giggled, "Seems we all did sleep the day away huh?"

The two nodded in agreement, and Yuki put Kyon on his lap, "Ah, I see you got some new colored pencils! Did Dad buy them for you?" Kyon nodded as he drew a line and showed Yuki the change in the colors. Yuki hugged him and grabbed a pencil and started to draw something random. Kyon started to add onto it, and soon it became some blob.

"Looks like a circle…" Kyon mumbled as he pulled out a new piece and they started all over again, Tohru joining them. Soon they had a dozen or more random pictures cluttered around them. Yuki finally put down his pencil, and leaned back, sending Kyon with him. "Daddy!" Yuki just chuckled and sat back upright.

Tohru smiled at the two, oh, she was going to miss Yuki being around. Their family was never complete without the four of them together. She knew in her heart that the child was Yuki's, and in all unfairness, he can't raise him or her. Same way with Kyo, he couldn't raise Kyon until now. Damn that curse, it broke them apart, even when they were together.

Tohru stood up, "I'll go make something for dinner. I'll call you when it's ready." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello there…" Kyo's soft voice whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly, but knew she was okay as Kyo pulled him to her, "Tohru, let's go talk in the kitchen." He carried her, cradling her close to his chest as he rounded to corners. When they arrived in the kitchen he sat her down on a chair and sat right down next to her. "So Tohru, are you sick or are you pregnant?"

Tohru took in a shaky breath, that question had caught her off guard. She looked up at him with questioning brown eyes, "How do you know?"

"Yuki isn't deaf or blind. He can pick up on the signs more than me, but he told me you're acting quite like before Kyon was born. I was wondering if what he thought was true or not," Kyo leaned against the back of his chair.

"Yes, I am," she stared down at the hands in her lap, "and I think the child is Yuki's. I haven't been paying much attention recently to what my body's been trying to point out. I have no clue how far along I am…I can't even tell you when it started." She looked up at him sincerely, "I'm so scared Kyo. I don't want to abandon Yuki; I don't want things to change when we've finally got things together."

Tears were threatening to spill and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Kyo pulled her close and took her outside. She cried, pulling Kyo as close as possible. Feelings of release at letting someone know, the comfort in it. He stroked her hair and whispered calming words into her ears. Soon he got her to the point where she had stopped crying. Wiping the tears from her eyes, he smiled at her, "Don't worry, we pulled this off once, we can pull it off again. Tohru, it'll be fine. Akito can't control me, and Yuki's curse will break. Now he has so many reasons more to break it."

Tohru gave an uneasy smile, "I need to make dinner."

"Order take out, tonight isn't a night to cook," Kyo whispered. He ran in and grabbed a menu Shigure had kept just in case with a phone, they ordered and sat outside on the porch. Kyo threw a arm lightly on her shoulder and she leaned in, comforted by his touch.

"A good thing for you and Yuki is that neither of you can get the other pregnant. Have at it anytime, with no repercussions," Tohru whispered bitter sweetly.

Kyo laughed, "Yeah, but Tohru, there still is a disease you can get. Not that Yuki and I have it. It's just there are repercussions if you do have it. Besides, other than the curse, everyone is happy about another kid. Kyon will have a younger sibling, Yuki will finally have a kid of his own, and I get to watch a kid grow up." He kissed her cheek, "Can't look at everything bad, you taught me that."

Tohru smiled at him and patted her stomach, "You and Yuki get to reverse roles this time." Kyo smirked before leaning his face towards her stomach and kissed it. Tohru giggled, and lightly pushed his face away.

The take out man decided to drive up at that point, Kyo paid and they walked in with the food. Everyone shortly after ate and the three tucked Kyon into bed. Kyon got a story, a hug from all three of them, and tucked in tightly. He smiled at them before drifting off to sleep. Tohru gave her son a fleeting glance before leaving the room.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru made their way to the room. Sitting on the bed, Tohru looked at the two of them. Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks before kissing either of her cheeks. It was a welcome to all of them, since they were most likely never all together all the time. They sat on either side of her, Yuki slightly more distant. "Tohru…you're pregnant aren't you?"

Tohru looked at Yuki; she knew it would be the happiest moment of her life, yet also the saddest part. She nodded, "I think this child is yours, Yuki." She took his hand and laid it down on her belly. He smiled softly; he understood what steps had to be taken now.

"You need to leave soon. Yes, you'll start to show and then if the child has any resemblance to me…the consequences…" Yuki murmured to them.

Tohru's eyes teared up, "Yuki…"

Yuki nodded, "You're going to have to leave before Shigure gets back. You can't tell me where you're planning on going. Akito mustn't know Tohru…"

Kyo stood up, "I think Nezumi, since you and I had our moment together this afternoon, you and Tohru need to be alone for awhile. I'll come back later." Kyo stalked out, he needed to walk to clear his head. Leaving someone he loved behind…it never went well with him.

When the door closed, Tohru turned her attention back to Yuki, "Y-Yuki…"

Yuki kissed her softly, "Tohru, I'm very happy! Don't misunderstand, I just wish my curse was lifted. I'm not a free man yet. This child…it's something I wanted, a child of my own…" His eyes were bright and loving.

Tohru's tears fell down her cheeks, "We're going to have to leave you though…"

Yuki wiped her tears away, "Tohru, it's only for a little while. We'll be back together soon, with no curse! It'll be hard for awhile, but don't worry about me. If Kyo could do it alone, I know I can!" He smiled at her, kissing her cheeks, trying to rid the tears away.

Finally, she did stop crying, and looked at him with red eyes, "Why can't you know where we're going? No one would visit often, and if you visited…Kyon could be the reason more than me or Kyo."

"Yes, that is always true, but what if they did visit? What if our kid looked like both of us and nothing like Kyo? Tohru, that's too high of a risk," Yuki reasoned, "You'll be safe anyway. Kyo will protect you."

Tohru sighed; she knew the consequences of their relationship. Tohru knew she was a forbidden fruit to her two Sohma men. They were her's as well. Hatori had warned her from the beginning. She was blinded in love and rushed in head first. They all had. She kissed Yuki, knowing time was short, and what ever time was left should be spent with him.

One week later…

The last box was being packed in the moving van. Kyo, Tohru, and Kyon were leaving now. They had warned Kyon, but he thought nothing of it. He was told that one day Yuki would meet up with them, they didn't know when yet. The main excuse was that Yuki's shop had to be relocated and business plans took time. Where they were moving made it hard for him to commute.

"I'll see you soon, right Daddy?" Kyon looked up at Yuki hopefully.

"As soon as I can Kyon, as soon as I can," Yuki smiled at him. He hugged the small boy, "Now get in the car, I got to say goodbye to your mom and dad."

As the small boy walked away, he gave Kyo and Tohru kisses. Tohru didn't want to let go, but Kyo gently pulled her away. "Come to us soon Nezumi! The curse breaks with reason!"

"I love you Tohru!" Yuki told her, "Please stay healthy, take care of them Neko!" Kyo smiled at Yuki, they got in the car and drove off. Kyon waved from the window, Tohru watched from the window.

When they were out of sight, Yuki went back inside and into Kyo's old room. Considering it was bigger than all of the other rooms, Yuki claimed it as his own now. Crawling to the pillows, he noticed something wedged under them. Pulling it out was a photo and tears threatened to spill. It was all of them at the beach, taken by a friendly passerby. Kyo standing in the middle with Kyon on his shoulders, Tohru and Yuki on either side of them, each one with a huge smile plastered on their face. Yuki hugged the photo close, this was one of the precious memories of them. "I'll hurry back soon guys…"

TBC…


	17. Empty

Chapter 17: Empty

Princess Sango

Tohru and Kyo entertained Kyon while they were driving. They didn't plan on moving too far from the Sohma's. In fact, they were just going to be two districts away. Kyo had found a house out there with a reasonable price and room. Getting there was only about a four hour drive from Shigure's.

When they arrived, Kyo set air mattresses out and blankets. Unpacking would wait till tomorrow. The long drive was tense and everyone was pretty much tired. Tohru held their son until it was all set up, and then the three of them cuddled up and fell asleep. The empty house seemed to be cold and distant, but it seemed fitting, because Yuki wasn't there.

With Yuki…

Yuki settled into his bed in Kyo's room. They had moved it when they packed their bed. It was only right though, he didn't need that much room anymore. Spread out slightly, he knew he was going to be the only one in this house for two more weeks, maybe less if Shigure came back early. Yuki was restless, he should be there with his family, yet he couldn't be. He felt the restraint of the curse, but the curse just wouldn't break.

Closing his eyes tightly, he thought of his family. Yuki didn't know what he'd do with this free time. All of it, and all he wanted to do was be constrained by the family time. Yuki laughed out loud, looks like working over time will happen. He didn't want to be alone, but he couldn't just be with his family either. Hugging himself, he searched the dark and empty room, the picture which was engraved in his mind now was in a frame on the opposite pillow.

Yuki seemed to have taken up a habit from Tohru. Even when they decided that being together was natural, normal, and okay Tohru had a photo of her mom on the nightstand. Now Yuki kept the photo close, the only link. He had no clue how to find them, or even if the time will come. His child was going to be born, a child he should know. They will certainly tell him about the child's other daddy right?

Thoughts plagued his mind. Staring into the black abyss of the room that once held many intimate moments between them, he wished for warmth in this cold house. Old ghosts seemed to dance around him, trying to entice him to forget or remember, he couldn't make out the main message. Before he could even think about it, Yuki fell asleep.

TBC...


	18. Shigure

Chapter 18: Shigure

Princess Sango

2 weeks later…

Shigure walked through the door, it was late at night and he didn't wish to disturb anyone. Closing the door, he searched the dark house. He felt more space than necessary; usually Kyon's toys or art supplies are on the floor. The kitchen had a few dishes in the sink, not unusual anymore, but as he walked into the living room, he saw Yuki on the couch. That was weird; Yuki usually was moved into Kyo and Tohru's room if he fell asleep elsewhere.

Walking up to Yuki he walked up to him and shook him gently, "Yuki-kun?" The boy moved slightly, but didn't respond. He shook him slightly harder this time.

"Huh? S-Shigure?" Yuki mumbled, still waking up, still processing where he was. When it registered, Yuki sat up, "Hello Shigure, you're trip went well?"

Shigure nodded, "I thought it was weird you were still on the couch, usually you're in Kyo's room. I guess they were coming to get you later…" Shigure then noticed the uneasy look on Yuki's face. "What's wrong?"

"They moved while you were gone. I thought maybe they'd have called by now, but they haven't. I guess they wanted to cut ties with cursed members for awhile," Yuki lied. He hated to lie, but it was kind of the truth, no contact since the day they were gone. Yuki thought that Shigure wouldn't question further. Obviously, he wasn't as oblivious as they had thought. He knew, Shigure probably just never decided to think about it much.

"Moved? Was this place not big enough?" Shigure whispered you could hear the evident hurt in his voice.

"No, no, that wasn't it at all. Shigure, they just wanted a place of their own you know?" Yuki whispered, trying to console him. The truth will come out in good time. He just hoped not this soon.

"They could've waited," Shigure pouted, he really wanted to know the truth. The thought of his precious flower moving away really hurt him. He hadn't even been home to find out! Did they plan this? No. He could rule that out, Tohru wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. This little plan didn't seem like her, maybe Kyo, but he would give in to Tohru's demands before his own.

It didn't make sense, it bothered him slightly. Tohru wouldn't want to hurt anyone and Kyo would listen to Tohru always. To leave Yuki behind also…it just didn't seem natural. He didn't let on, but he did know the obvious relationship between the three of his housemates. So unlike him, he kept his thoughts to himself and allowed them to continue. Akito never asked about them much, and he knew how to keep precious secrets. Shigure just figured that everything would be okay. For Tohru to leave this suddenly, something major had to have happened while he was away.

Turning back to Yuki, he looked at the tired man before him. Sleep seemed to be a nightmare and solace, haunted. "Did something happen between the three of you?" Shigure asked cautiously. He noticed the tense body language and the worried eyes. Something did happen, something big enough to pull Kyo, Tohru, and Kyon away from him, but not Yuki.

"Nothing, they just wanted to leave. I guess they just needed to leave for awhile. I'm sure that they'll contact us when they get everything set up," Yuki whispered, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to bed. I changed the shop hours and I'll be up early. Glad to see you're back safe from your trip. Goodnight."

Before Shigure could question Yuki more, he ran out of the room. He stood and made his way to his room. All of his clean clothes were neatly folded up on his bed, a reminder of Tohru. The toy dog that Kyon gave him for his birthday that he worked so hard with Ayame to make was on the bed nestled in pillows. Kyo never really left more than a broken door that got fixed sooner or later.

Carefully he placed the clothes on the floor beside his bed and stripped down to his underwear. Climbing into bed he held his stuffed dog to himself. That dog was the only exception to him, the softer side. He had, even though Akito hadn't known it, adopted Kyon and Tohru into his family. Shigure kept this fact a secret since he saw what happened to Yuki, with all his attempts.

His mind was racing, what could possibly be so bad that Yuki got left behind? What problem or event occurred between his two housemates that was so bad that Tohru had to leave? They were so close…maybe…? Shigure turned onto his back in thought; they did all live in the same house, same room, and had a "family," no matter how untraditional that family was. There was no such thing as normal in the Sohma family anyway.

Tohru was close to all of them. She didn't choose between Yuki and Kyo, she accepted them both. The fact that Kyon still called them both dad. Plans that were formulated and followed through, like how Yuki couldn't enter Kyo's bedroom until Shigure was out of sight or the guests were asleep. How Yuki left the room well before anyone got up in the morning to go to his bed. The cautious steps at night and the outings all planned around Kyon.

A thought struck Shigure's mind intensely. Maybe the fact that Kyo and Tohru are no longer here means that they weren't as careful as he had placed them to be. Obviously they weren't just sleeping in the same bed, Shigure always knew that something sexual was happening in that room. He would be an idiot if he thought that they just liked the extra warmth in bodies. Tohru did after all accidently, even though a blessing, get pregnant with Kyon. Maybe this time…the child was Yuki's? That's the only logical reason he could think of. He could ask Yuki, but with the cool and distant replies, it seems that Yuki didn't want anyone to know. Another reason to leave, since Yuki and Shigure were still cursed and had to comply with Akito's whims and wishes, so they didn't want to endanger the two.

It was a sweet gesture if that was the case. Shigure hugged the dog and closed his eyes. The last thought that was in his mind was, "_If I'm hurt from just being out of the loop, imagine Yuki. He's probably really lonely in that bed."_

TBC…


	19. Kyo, Tohru, Kyon

Chapter 19: Kyo, Tohru, Kyon

Princess Sango

2 weeks later…

The school was ringing with children's laughter and a never-ending school bell filled the hallways. Tohru and Kyo were in the office with Kyon just finishing the paperwork. Kyon sat on a chair watching the kids run past him to their classes. Squirming in his seat, he clutched the straps to his backpack tightly wishing Yuki would be there.

Kyo placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "You're officially enrolled. We can walk you to your class or you can go yourself. What do you want to do?"

Kyon looked up at his dad, "Can you take me to the door?" Kyo nodded and the three of them walked through the hallway to the room.

"This is it Kyon. You're new classroom," Kyo told him. Kyon nodded, placing his hand on the doorknob unsurely. Kyo and Tohru could feel the uncertain, scared aura and pulled him back. "Your other dad wishes you a good day too. Now go learn and we'll pick you up after." Kyo let Kyon go and nudged him to the door. Kyon exited the hallway silently, not looking back at his parents.

Kyo let out a deep breath and hugged Tohru, "He's silently suffering also." They both exited the school together and walked towards their home. For two weeks, they've avoided talking about Yuki. No contact was hard on them all and Kyon never understood what was going on fully.

_1 week ago…_

_Kyon sat at the table coloring, "Mom where will the garden be?"_

_Tohru looked over at her son, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, Daddy had a garden at Uncle Shigure's, why wouldn't he have one here? Where would it be?"_

_Before she could answer, Kyo walked in and looked between the two, "Yuki will decide where to put the garden. When he does, we can help him. Right Tohru?"_

_Tohru nodded before she went back to cleaning the dishes. Kyon got up from his chair, "When is he coming here?"_

"_As soon as he can Kyon. It's hard to move a business that's been in the same area for years," Kyo explained, picking up his son and ruffling his hair._

_Kyon was still unconvinced, "Can I talk to him?"_

"_Maybe some other time, he's trying really hard to get here. You know he'll want you to focus hard on school when you start. Don't worry, Daddy will come back," Tohru explained, her voice quivering slightly. If he kept talking, she might lose her mask. They were working so hard to make life okay for them again._

_It was a new life and in some ways a waiting room. They were waiting for the new baby, waiting for the curse to break; waiting…It seemed to be the only way this family worked. When will the patience finally run out? Kyon sensed the tension in the room, "Alright, maybe I'll call Daddy at some other time. I'm going to go get ready for bed now." He squirmed his way out of his dad's arms and ran out of the room._

_Kyo watched his son leave before wrapping his arms around Tohru, "You've never kept anything from him before. Why aren't we going to tell him now?" _

"_He's just a child Kyo! I didn't keep the secret of you from him, but I don't want him to have the fear of Akito. It's a fear I don't want him to have," Tohru mumbled as she hastily wiped her tears away, "We are the responsible ones. If he knows the real reason, he'll be just as depressed as we are. I couldn't take that, he knows Yuki loves him. Let's just leave it at that."_

_Kyo looked at Tohru before nodding, "You're going to have to explain it to him soon though. He has to understand that Yuki didn't abandon us or vice versa."_

"_Okay…" It was a meek reply, but that was the best she could give for now. She felt secure in Kyo's warm embrace and there was a mutual depression and understanding between them._

End Flashback

Tohru and Kyo entered their house quietly. It was Westernized and decorated modestly, but for the most part it was bare. Tohru plopped herself on the couch and kicked off her shoes. Patting her stomach, she thought of the events to come and the events now. Anxiety and hope mixed the air, and it was Kyo's turn to help her through it.

TBC…


	20. Yuki and Shigure

Chapter 20: Yuki and Shigure

Princess Sango

Waking up on a day he wasn't working early; that was never a good sign. Looking around the room, he wished that sleep would come back to him, but that never came easy. Sitting up he leaned against the headboard, the end of four months without them and his heart ached for his lovers and son. He missed Kyon waking him up in the middle of the night or wanting to do something fun. He missed Tohru and Kyo who would hold him and keep him warm at night.

Shigure has been avoiding the house too. When they were both home at a rare moment, both nodded their heads and went separate ways. This house would never be the same without the other three. Shigure and Yuki had unconsciously acknowledged that and dealt with it separately. Today though, the weather outside sucked and both were going to be forced to deal with each other.

Getting out of bed he walked into the kitchen and scouted for food. Shigure had hired a maid within a week of Tohru leaving, so their house stayed clean. Yuki was the cook, since he had been helping Tohru the past six years. Looking around he pulled out rice and a few other ingredients to whip out a breakfast. "Ah, good morning Yuki, you're up early today. No work either, I assume?"

Yuki nodded, "Yeah, not a work day. The weather's been horrible and the shop's been slow." He prepared the rice with the steamer and set out to work on the other food, "What about you?"

"A writer's best inspiration comes at weird times. I just figured staying home might inspire something." Shigure looked down at the table, "I wonder how they're doing?"

"I bet they're fine, Kyo will look after them," Yuki whispered, looking at his hands.

"Yuki, I must ask you, is Tohru pregnant with your kid now?" Shigure whispered. Yuki wished he hadn't heard Shigure, but the rain wasn't loud enough to drown him out. No thunder was there to hush Shigure's question. He stopped moving altogether and if it were possible he might've stopped breathing. How did he possibly come to that conclusion? Where in the world did that come from? "Yuki, I knew what was going on between the three of you. I figured you knew that I did too. I noticed how close you'd three had gotten and the touching that went on. Hell, I've wandered into a room on accident and caught you! I never let on though, I figured you'd have told me when you guys wanted to."

Yuki turned around, wide-eyed, "No, we thought that no one knew. We thought that if you had known, you would've told us. We tried to hide it, we thought we hid it so well…"

"Maybe for all the Sohma's out of this house you did. Did you ever think that I wouldn't notice? I watched you grow up here Yuki, I watched Tohru blossom into a mother, and I watched Kyo leave and come back. You guys had the signs everywhere in this house. I always knew you're sleeping habits and how you operated. Hiding that wasn't easy for you, but I could tell," Shigure explained, his fingers smoothing out yesterday's newspaper.

Yuki took a deep breath, "If I tell you, what would stop you from telling Akito?"

"You should know better than that. If I already knew what was going on, why haven't I told Akito in the first place?" Shigure inquired.

Yuki thought it over and nodded, he did have a point. "Yes, Tohru is pregnant with my baby. She left at my request to get her away from Akito. You remember when she was pregnant with Kyon and then after? It was terrible what Akito said and did, that shouldn't happen to her." He leaned against the counter and took deep breaths, "She's out there waiting for me to return to her. When my curse breaks, I'll be able to have a life with them."

Looking at Yuki, Shigure smiled, "I hope that day comes for you soon Yuki. I know it must be hard on you, waiting on something that seems like eternity. How far along was Tohru when she left?"

"I think about two and a half months, but I really don't know…" Yuki turned his back to Shigure and checked on the rice, "I was excited and sad at the same time. Why is this so unfair? It's like every time we're together we get torn apart. Stupid curse…"

"So you were with Kyo too? That was the only sketchy detail…"

"Yes, I was with Kyo too. We were together before Kyon too. I'm bisexual, and Tohru helped me figure that out," Yuki turned off the steamer and started to prepare onigiri. In fifteen minutes he had the tray set out in front of them and they were eating. "Tohru should be around seven months now though…she must be huge…"

"Maybe so…boy or girl?" Shigure questioned.

"Huh? I don't know, as long as the child's healthy I couldn't care less," Yuki whispered like a prayer, "and born without a curse."

Shigure nodded and stood up, "Thanks for the meal Yuki. I need to go write up a story now." Shigure exited the room, leaving Yuki with his thoughts. Yuki just sat there; he finally had someone he could talk to. Yet, there is always reason to be cautious. Looking at the photo of all of them he asked in the empty kitchen, "How are you guys?"

Silence was his only answer.

TBC…


	21. Storms and Rainbows

Chapter 21: Storms and Rainbows

Princess Sango

Tohru woke up in the middle of the night, thunder screaming in her ear. Looking out the window, she saw the flashes penetrating the curtains. Kyo tugged her closer to him in his sleep, murmuring to himself. The only thing that separated him and her was the protruding belly. After a month of living here, she went to the doctor to find out she had been three months along. She wished Yuki had known; that way he could calculate when the baby was born.

Wriggling away from Kyo, she sat up and looked at the shielded window. Yuki had been the one to help her through the desolate nights without Kyo, and now history had its cruel way of reminding her that history always repeats itself, even in different circumstances. She stroked her stomach and smiled softly, Kyo hadn't known what to do with himself at first. He tried to cook (and failed), clean (failed, again), and watch Kyon (success). Now he had the sole job of making sure Kyon was taken care of and picking up small messes. Tohru ended up getting a maid for the bigger things.

There family was okay and that was all that mattered. "Tohru…are you not feeling well tonight?" Kyo whispered. Tohru turned to him and kissed him softly before retreating. "I'm guessing you're okay then?" He sat up and looked at her. She was beautiful, the pregnant glow was befitting for his onigiri. Pulling her hair out of her face he cupped her face and kissed her. She didn't resist and clung closer to him, wanting the comfort they could provide each other.

Kyo pulled away then and kissed her stomach, "How are you tonight? Did you wake your mom up?"

Tohru giggled, "It's just the thunder that woke me up Kyo. I'm fine, really."

"It's just…you had a painful-faraway look in your eyes. What were you thinking about Tohru?" Kyo pulled her close again and gazed into her eyes.

"I was thinking of Yuki…and how much he should be here. It's just a repeat of history, you know?" Tohru intertwined their fingers and leaned against Kyo, "One day though…we'll be together, the five of us. The kids will go to school and we'll be together cleaning the house, making lunch, or doing something random and crazy…Gardening, karate, swimming, anything! I can't think about right now, because everything could change in a blink of an eye. My parents died and I never knew until after. High school went by so fast and as soon as we're free I'm pregnant and my friends are in college. Six years went by and I loved you, Yuki, and Kyon with all my heart. Now I'm pregnant with Yuki's child and it's just the four of us."

Tohru smiled up at Kyo, "I wouldn't trade it for the world though. To know I have someone who loves me versus no one…that is the true gift. I have people who depend on me and other's who I can depend on. It's a life I'm very thankful for living Kyo."

Kyo smiled sadly, he understood. The nights that got him by in that little shack was the thought of returning to a loving family. He squeezed her hand, "I'm thankful that you let me in. I mean, not many women would be too happy to share me with another man no less! You bore me a son and you're about to give birth to a beautiful little girl. Tohru, it's me who should be thanking you."

Tohru looked at the man, she loved him and every time he spoke she remembered why. He knew how to complete her; Kyo had a way of being passionate and strong. They both had scars from their teenage and childhood years, but together they could fight them and conquer all. "Let's go to sleep, we promised Kyon that we'd take him somewhere fun. We need to rest now if we're going to do that tomorrow." She pulled away and they reclaimed their pillows and snuggled before falling asleep in their comforting caresses and words.

* * *

Kyon looked out the window, thunder used to scare him sometimes. It wasn't a fear he had told anyone, but Yuki had caught him once.

"_Kyon, what are you doing under the bed?" Yuki lifted the sheet as flash and noise made him shrink back under the bed. Yuki looked out at the weather before holding his hand out to Kyon, "You needn't be afraid of lightning storms. It'll only last an hour at the most. Come on out, nothing is going to hurt you."_

_Kyon looked at Yuki before crawling out. All he wanted to do though was hide back under there. Before the next bout of lightning, Yuki held Kyon close and pulled him to the window, "Nothing is going to hurt you. It's just a warning to let everyone know to find shelter. You're in a house, lightning can't hurt you." Lightning flashed before his eyes and Kyon struggled to turn away but Yuki stayed firm, "You're safe, nothing can harm you Kyon. Also, remember those rainbows you like to see in the morning? If it weren't for the storm, there wouldn't be any rainbows. It's that way in life even; you can't have a rainbow without a storm. Remember that."_

_Yuki put down Kyon and stepped away. A bout of thunder came again and Kyon looked at it. Yuki was right, and he turned to him smiling, "Thanks dad! You're the best! I love you!"_

Kyon was five at the time. Placing a hand on the window he watched the flash again, "Where are you daddy? Is this a life storm? When will the rainbow come?" Snuggling back under the covers he thought about Yuki. He hadn't heard from him in a half a year almost! It seemed like forever since he was able to talk to him. No one would talk about his daddy either and they would get upset when he asked. Soon he just stopped asking and directed his questions towards his mom's growing stomach.

A fear of forgetting his daddy though, made him work harder to remember. His parents had left a photo by his nightstand of the four of them out on a picnic. It was the only photo that he had of Yuki, something physical and concrete to remember him by. Looking at it, he remembered his dad's face and voice. "Daddy, where are you? Are you coming here soon?" He asked out loud before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Yuki sat on the couch snacking and reading. He had picked up the habits on his nights and days off to reading Shigure's novels. It was a pastime that helped him forget about his daily struggle. The curse hadn't broken and nothing had triggered the need for it to break. He thought about his family, about his child about to be born without him there. His heart ached but the curse held him back. Yuki was furious; he had every right to be with Tohru, Kyo, and Kyon! Had Yuki not been through enough to be released? Taking care of Kyon when Kyo could not, helping Tohru when no one else wanted to, taking the beating for the sins of others, what had Yuki not done? Why was he still being punished?

Throwing the book across the room he got angry. An anger that he never knew he possessed had overcome him. He had done enough, why was he not free? Was he supposed to bare everything alone? The anger and sadness welled up within him; he could help Tohru through a pregnancy! Yuki could do anything, cook, garden, support and raise a family. Why was he still cursed to be alone? Yuki let out a scream of anger and pain, why? Why was any of this fair?

Shigure came in at that moment and looked at his younger cousin, "Yuki…?"

"It's not fair Shigure! I'm stuck here when I should be there! Have I not protected my family? Have I not done everything in my power to lead a normal life? I got beat up and tortured by Akito and then torn away from my family!" Yuki raged, it was so abnormal, this anger. He glared at Shigure and at everything in the room. It was like those ghosts on the first day they left, taunting him with remembrance and to forget. Before another thought could be processed he passed out.

Shigure caught his cousin before he could fall, "Yuki, you've done everything right…"

TBC…


	22. Melancholy

Chapter 22: Melancholy

Princess Sango

"_Ah…Yuki, you're teasing us…" Kyo moaned into his ear. The touches weren't enough for the three. He could feel something building, the touches…_

Yuki's eyes snapped open and he tried to breathe. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and he panicked. Throwing the covers off himself he began to breathe again. "Yuki?"

Yuki turned towards the voice, "Y-yes?"

Shigure leaned in and inspected his younger cousin, "It was just a dream. You're fine."

He shook his head, "I wish that dream was real, it would mean that we're together…"

"Obviously it was…erotic?" Shigure motioned with his hand as Yuki pulled the covers up to his torso. His face started to turn slightly red and he averted his eyes. "Look Yuki, if Kyo could break the curse I'm sure you can too."

"I've waited for so long Shigure, how have I not broken it?"

Shigure patted Yuki's head, "Kyo had to wait six years by himself. I don't know how it works. When you find out let me know." Shigure looked at his cousin before motioning to the glass of water, picture, and book, "For now, stay calm and collected. Throwing fits is healthy, but if you're that anxious, I'm here to talk to. It won't get you there any faster." He gave Yuki a smile before he exited the room.

Yuki looked at his nightstand; smiling faces looked back at him. "I want to come back soon."

* * *

Tohru looked at the calendar, could eight months really be here? She patted her swollen stomach and looked at the two on the floor. Kyon and Kyo were trying to put a toy train together on the living room floor at her feet. "Mommy!"

Her head perked and turned towards Kyon, "Yes Kyon?"

"It's done! We just finished!" He jumped on the couch next to her, "Daddy, turn it on!" Kyo smiled and pressed the button, allowing the train to move. "See?"

"Yes, you guys did a wonderful job!" Tohru smiled at Kyon proudly.

She didn't notice that Kyon's hands was rubbing her stomach, wondering about his new sibling, and Yuki. He felt the slight kick and stopped, feeling it again. Sure, he had touched his mother's stomach before, but he never really felt _this._

Tohru smiled at her son, "You feel that? Your sibling's letting us know they're here and almost ready to meet us."

_Will daddy meet them too?_ Kyon wanted to ask, but he decided not to. His mother was smiling and happy; to ask would ruin the mood. Kyo picked his son up and moved him to his lap. "Sometimes that kicking used to wake me up. Now it doesn't. Amazing though, huh?"

Kyon looked at his father, this man he'd barely known but loves, "Yes." He placed his hand back on his mother's stomach. With a sad smile and a soft whisper he adds, "We have another daddy and you'll meet him one day. I'll make sure of it. Till then you got daddy, mommy, and me."

TBC…


	23. Baby

Chapter 23: Baby

Princess Sango

The long awaited day had come; Tohru was ready to give birth. She had awoken Kyo and Kyon and saw the worry in their eyes. Her pain left her almost speechless. Looking at Kyo, he seemed to recollect almost instantly. "Kyon, go get the bag and call for an ambulance. You don't need to talk to them, they'll find us. Go!"

Tohru had to be helped from the bed to the couch. There wasn't anyone in the house who was experienced in giving birth. She'd have to leave the house; there was no Hatori here to help her. Tohru had been to the doctor a few times, and was prepared to make the trek to the hospital if necessary. She cried out as Kyon sat down next to Kyon, the bag in his hand, "Is mommy okay?"

"She's just in pain Kyon. It happened when you were born too. Everything will be okay." He grabbed Kyon's hand with his free hand. The ambulance's noise stirred the dark house, and Kyo left briefly to lead them to her. Kyon stepped back and watched them take his mom into the big van. Kyo grabbed his son and the bag and climbed on. In the cramped area, they started to check her to warn the hospital.

Kyo was torn between comforting Tohru and Kyon. He couldn't really get close to Tohru, and her cries filled the ambulance. Kyon was worried; more scared about the noises then the actual situation. He held Kyon and it seemed like forever till they were at the hospital. As soon as the doors open, Kyo and Kyon jumped out of the way to let Tohru out. They followed Tohru, who was still surrounded by doctors.

Finally, they placed her in a room. Walking in, Kyo gave Tohru his hand, "Are you alright?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened. I swear no more…kids!" She yelped and squeezed Kyo's hands.

The doctor and nurse came in and looked at the three, "Are you ready?"

"Just…please…hurry!"

The nurse looked at the small boy, "Why don't you wait in the hall? There's a bunch of toys you can play with. Daddy will make sure mommy's okay."

Kyon looked at Kyo and at his nod; he exited the room to find a nurse waiting for him. Kyo focused on Tohru then, "Relax, it'll be over soon." He stroked her sweaty forehead. The doctor started giving out orders, and Tohru complied. Kyo whispered comforting words to her, and soon a baby's cry was heard throughout the room.

Tohru collapsed against the pillow and looked at Kyon, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl and from what I can see, she's beautiful."

Her eyes watered when the baby was placed in her arms. Such a delicate child, Tohru traced her face. "She is beautiful…just like Yuki-kun."

"You too," Kyo whispered, looking at the baby. The reason they had to run and hide, all of it was worth it. "I'll go get Kyon; he can meet his baby sister." Looking once more at the baby he went to fetch Kyon.

* * *

Yuki looked at his calendar, the time must have come. He didn't know how, but someway he did know. Yuki looked away and out the window. A tug on his heart, a feeling of gain and loss overwhelmed him. Now he could start looking for his family. Yuki Sohma was _free._

TBC…


	24. Eight Years Later

Chapter 24: Eight Years Later

Princess Sango

Kyon's POV…

I looked at my sister sleeping on the couch. My parents were out, and had me babysitting. Yukiko really looks like dad. I noticed the resemblance as she grew, noticed how we looked different from one another.

Daddy tried to explain to me what happened. How dad wasn't my real father and he was, but they loved me both no matter what. Mom loved both my fathers equally and they decided not to separate, since daddy loved dad too. The curse, Akito, and Yukiko were reasons they had to move away without dad.

I wasn't shocked; daddy thought I would be though. I was almost a silent ninja, always observing from the sidelines. My daddy was proud I wasn't ashamed of our lifestyle, but I had stopped talking about dad around my peers. It was so parents wouldn't find out; we've endured enough, haven't we?

"Kyon…?" I heard a drowsy voice interrupting my thoughts, brown eyes peeking out of silver hair to look at me.

"Hai?" I pushed her hair back and looked at her.

"Is mom and daddy home?"

"No, they're still out. Why do you ask?"

"I want to hear about dad again, but I didn't want to upset them," Yukiko whispered. She sat up and looked at him, "It's the only way I'll know about him."

My heart felt like it was breaking. We were born without curses, but it effected us all the same. Climbing on the couch I looked at her, "What do you want to know?"

She crawled closer to me and looked up, "I want to hear anything. What was he like? Did he look like me, did he know about me?"

I blinked, I didn't know how to answer that last question, "Dad should know about you, but I can't answer that for sure. Dad, he was calm all the time. I rarely saw him get mad, and he always had patience. He would let me help him in the garden and take me for hikes…" I started to remember the times we were together, working on the garden, hikes, swimming…and then a knock on the door happened. "Stay here; I'll go see who it is."

Walking to the door and opening it, I saw silver hair and purple eyes. He smiled at me happily and hugged me, "Kyon!" My dad was home.

* * *

Yuki's POV…

_Eight years I've been free, and no luck finding them! I knew we had to be careful, but they were off the radar. I couldn't do a search as publicly as I wished. Akito watched me, and even though he knew I wasn't cursed, he tried to keep me. "Where would you go anyway? The cat and that monster are gone! You have no reason to go to them. They left you!" The ranting of a madman and Kureno just sat there looking at me. Almost as if he understood what I was going through, as if._

_I don't understand the need to keep me. I'm free and now I wasn't of any use to Akito. There wouldn't be an eternity with me, my spirit has left. Sitting in my room I looked at the picture of Kyon, Kyo, me, and Tohru. There was another member missing in the photo, and Tohru had sent an anonymous picture of my daughter. Looking at the small photo, I saw Tohru's handwriting with the name Yukiko. She was beautiful, and she looked so much like me. I hugged the photo to my chest and thought, "Where are you?"_

_I went to go place the photo of them on the nightstand, readying myself for sleep. I guess I misjudged the distance because I heard a crash of the frame breaking. Sitting up I saw the shards, but then I saw a paper sticking out of the frame. Something you wouldn't find unless you were looking for it. Handwriting, an address, "I know where you are!"_

So standing here in front of their door, I knock. Hopefully they haven't moved in the past eight years. I heard voices and then the door opened. There stood my son, he's taller now, and his fire eyes widened with recognition. This was the boy who was now a teen, hugging him; I shouted his name, "Kyon!" I was finally with my family.

* * *

Yukiko's POV…

I jumped off the couch after I heard my brother's name being shouted. There stood a man with silver hair and when he straightened out, I could see the purple eyes. I finally recognized him as my dad, the one in the photo on Kyon's nightstand. The one I sometimes steal so I can look at it. "Kyon?" He turned to me and I noticed attention was on me, "Is that?"

"Yes, I'm your dad."

TBC…


	25. There To Stay

Chapter 25: There To Stay

Princess Sango

Yuki stood there observing the two kids. Kyon had grown, he looked more like Kyo. Yukiko though, he could see those surprised brown eyes and long soft silver hair, there was no mistake this was his daughter. Stepping inside, he looked at the two, "Is Kyo and Tohru home?"

Kyon shook his head, "They said it'll be awhile." Closing the door he turned back to his dad, "We missed you."

Yuki blinked back tears and nodded. He felt small hands touch his and Yuki found Yukiko holding it firmly. Kneeling down, he hugged her. His daughter, whom now would know her real father's touch, not have to keep distance. It was a dream for him, a happiness no one would really understand. "Dad?"

Those soft voices came from the two. He looked up at them, now feeling the wet tears slipping down his face. Pulling away he wiped his tears, "I'm okay…it's just, I haven't seen you in a long time. I finally get to meet Yukiko as well. It's overwhelming…"

Kyon smiled before leading him to the couch, "I'll go get some drinks." Walking out, he left Yukiko to be with her dad. Entering the bright kitchen, Kyon embarked on the task of making tea. He decided that taking his time would benefit Yukiko and his dad. _After all_, Kyon thought, _I had wanted to be alone with my dad when I was younger. _

* * *

Yuki looked at his daughter; her silver hair a mess and her pink dress rumpled; the perfect picture of innocence as she observed him as well from the opposite side of the couch. Yuki hadn't yet noticed the creeping, as Yukiko bridged the gap and cautiously leaned forward. Opening his arms, she curled up against his chest, "Dad, are you here to stay?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving. I'm free of what has kept me for so long and I've been trying to find you." He stroked her silver hair absent-mindedly, still trying to remember this wasn't another dream. How many times had this been imagined? Now it was _real_. Yukiko lay there in silence, enjoying the feeling of having him there. He was her dream, meeting the other person who resembled her. Closing her eyes, she took in living her dream.

It seemed forever though, till Kyon walked back in with tea. Setting it out quietly he sat down on the couch where Yukiko had been. "Dad, how are you? How's everyone else?"

Yuki smiled, he missed hearing those words. "Everyone's fine, but only Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure have been free since you last saw us. I've made plans of moving my shop out here already."

"Isn't that way late?" Kyon half joked.

"I know…but you do know why I couldn't come right?"

"I knew, dad told me when I turned ten. It's just that I wish you told me from the start," Kyon looked at Yukiko, "then again I probably wouldn't have left without a fight. It would've been difficult."

A door opened and Tohru's voice called out, "Kyon? Yukiko?" Kyon smiled at Yuki, motioning for him to be quiet.

Getting up, he walked to the front door and hugged his mom and dad, "Welcome home! There's a visitor for you."

Kyo nodded, "Have they been here for awhile?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Kyon feigned ignorance and innocence, "He's in the living room."

"You know you aren't supposed to let people in here when we're not here Kyon," Tohru lectured lightly.

"I know, but this person I couldn't turn away," Kyon explained.

Tohru and Kyo kicked off their shoes before making their way to the living room. They entered and saw a man sitting there with Yukiko. He was talking to her, smiling, laughing, sharing a secret with her.

Kyo looked at Tohru and then to the man on the couch. He felt the completeness in the house, the cold spot now going warm. Placing his hand on Tohru's shoulder they moved into the room together. A small gap, and soon they had made eye contact with this familiar stranger.

Yukiko crawled off Yuki and moved off the couch. Her parents needed to greet each other. Kyo and Tohru both lunged at him, "How did you find us? When were you freed? I can hug you now!" Voices rang out in different directions. Yuki was crushed by the two bodies, but it was the familiar bodies that he'd longed to be crushed against.

"Mom, Dad, you're crushing him," Kyon informed them. He and Yukiko were watching, laughing at the scene. Disentangling themselves, they finally got a look at each other. No changes except for the slight sign of age, wisdom. Yukiko and Kyon inched onto the couch, into the laps of their parents. A comfortable silence had come over them, and they soaked it up for a second.

"Daddy, are you staying tonight?" Kyon asked.

"He's staying, he has no choice Kyon," Kyo stated. Looking at Yuki he winked at him, "Yuki would only come here to stay."

"Daddy's staying," Yukiko repeated, reassuring herself.

Tohru hugged her daughter, "Yes, yes he is."

It was comforting words when they heard Yuki, "I'm here to stay."

TBC…


	26. Together and Safe

Chapter 26: Together and Safe

Princess Sango

"It's time for bed, I think we all need to sleep," Tohru stated, seeing Yukiko trying to stay awake. "You'll see us in the morning Yukiko; I promise this isn't a dream."

"Can daddy tuck me in?" a innocent question, and Yuki was honored to comply. Picking her up, he had her direct him to the bedroom. Placing Yukiko on the plush purple comforters, he settled in beside her. He felt a soft tug on his hair, "Daddy, can you give Kyon back his photo? I have you here now, I don't need a photo."

Smiling, she drifted off to sleep and Yuki lay there a few more minutes. He felt her curled up against him, and even after all these years, Yuki was amazed by not transforming. He was used to distance, not touching, unless it was Tohru, Kyon, and Kyo. Now Yuki had a daughter and all he wanted to do was hold her, show her that he didn't abandon her, and that he would be with her until she didn't want him to be.

"Yuki, is she asleep?" Kyo's voice came from the door, his silhouette peering in.

Yuki shifted out of Yukiko's grip, kissed her forehead before grabbing the photo off the nightstand. "Yes, she fell asleep faster than Kyon would have. I remember him not being able to sleep after he met you."

"She's usually a morning person. Kyon was the night person," Kyo reassured, knowing the selfish feeling. Enveloping Yuki, he kissed him; it was something he had been waiting to do. Yuki leaned into the kiss, relishing in the touch and feelings it stirred. Feelings from eight years ago, those same feelings that were subdued but now back stronger than ever.

"Dad, daddy, in the hallway, really?" Kyon asked from the corner. Tohru was right behind him, a blush on her face.

"Come on Kyon, you know what's going on. I thought you'd be okay with it…" Kyo answered him calmly as he backed slightly away from Yuki.

"I'm okay with it, but I just…I never actually saw you two _kiss _when I was six. I only saw mom kiss you two separately," Kyon explained, his face turning slightly red.

"You're definitely a teenager Kyon. We'll try to be more considerate about your exposure to homosexuality okay?" Yuki answered, now turning slightly red himself.

Kyon shrugged, "I just haven't seen it, and soon it'll be no problem. Yukiko will have to understand though."

"We'll explain, don't worry. Why don't you go to bed as well Kyon? It's late," Tohru stated.

Kyon shrugged, hugged his mom and dads, and reclaimed his photo before making his way to his room. "Night, you better be here when I wake up tomorrow daddy!" A door shut and Kyon disappeared.

Kyo took hold of Yuki's hand and lead him down the hallway furthest from both rooms, "Our bedroom is over here." Opening the door, they revealed a light blue room and the huge bed they once shared, "Now we'll hopefully all fit in this bed still…"

Yuki stopped caring, now he had his family back. He would sleep on the floor if it meant they'd be together. When the door shut behind him and the door locked, he was alerted to lips crashing against him. Yuki closed his eyes and entangled his fingers in hair, long hair, _Tohru_… Fingers were creeping up his shirt, _Kyo?_ Sensation filled him. Soft fingers, rough fingers, they moved on his body.

Clothes were discarded in a hurry. A need to re-familiarize themselves with each other after eight years of absence erupted. Relearning tender spots, learning new ones, and the pleasure of it all made them feel whole again. They didn't need to talk; they had a lifetime to talk now. Actions always spoke louder than words. Tohru and Kyo played on Yuki, and he just enjoyed the closeness they offered. A cry from the three of them called out the end for now.

Rolling off of each other, they huddled, Yuki in the middle. Their breathing was slowing down, his vision returning, "This can't be a dream…because I never made it this far."

Kyo pulled Yuki to his chest, "This is real."

Tohru moved in and pressed herself against Yuki, "See?" Yuki didn't know whether to laugh or cry, now he had them, his family back. He pulled Tohru close while Kyo held all three in his grasp. Safe and together, they were invincible.

Owari


End file.
